Music of Emotions
by SaphireWhiteWolf
Summary: After a failed experiment, Naruto is left with Kyuubi's emotions and Kyuubi with Naruto's. Tsunade sends him to Wave to regain his own, but when he's captured by Akatsuki, one person helps him regain his emotions. AU Semi-darknaru ItaNaru full sum. inside
1. My arms hurt

Summary: After Orochimaru's experiment on Naruto backfired, Naruto is left with only Kyuubi's emotions and Kyuubi with Naruto's. Eventually he learns to control them, but with this control, they disappear back into Kyuubi but his own are still within the fox. Tsunade, thinking that if he gets some time alone that the emotions locked inside Kyuubi will return, sends him to Wave for a vacation. But when Naruto is captured by the Akatsuki, he finds someone who just might be able to regain his emotions in a way that nobody in the Shinobi world has done before.

Through music.

**A/N: Okay. This is the first fic that I think will actually go somewhere and have an ending that I'm writing. I was thinking ItaNaru, but I'm not sure if I will be able to write that. Not because I don't like it (it's my favorite paring) but because I've never written yaoi before. So if you do review, don't be too harsh, okay? If you flame, I will use them to melt all the godforsaken snow here! My town is bipolar I tell you!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I profit from this. This is just for my own enjoyment and for the reader's enjoyment as well.**_

_**Itachi: will you get on with it?**_

_**Me: Hey it's not my fault that I have to do this! If it were up to me, you wouldn't have to do this because everyone that knows about Naruto, knows that it doesn't have yaoi in it or anything that other people have written in it.**_

_**Naruto:...that had to have been your longest speech yet.**_

_**Me: Thank you! ^.^**_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Kyuubi/Demon talking"**

**_'Kyuubi/Demon thinking'_**

Flashback (--there will be a minimal amount of these. since they tend to bug me to no end.)

(Author's random comment that doesn't need to be added but is anyway because i'm the author and i can do that XD)

_Naruto's POV _

Pain. Excruciating pain. Then burning.

_'Why are my arms burning?'_ I think to myself as the heat intensifies. I feel like screaming, but I cant tell if I am.

_'If I feel pain then I cant be dead. Unless I'm in Shinigami's stomach and I'm getting torn apart by something. But that's highly unlikely.'_ then the burning was replaced by the feeling of Kyuubi's chakra healing the wounds.

Then sounds enter my ears. Slowly and quietly but they were there.

"How is he?" a worried voice asks.

"Not too good. His arms were burned nearly to the bone," another voice started.

_'Well that explains the burning.'_ I think offhandedly.

"He also has a few broken ribs, his right hand is shattered as well as torn apart, it looks like that was done with chakra and his left leg is broken. Its surprising that he's actually alive after this. His ribs were nearly inside of his lungs." the second voice says.

I try to open my eyes, succeeding I moan in pain as light fills them and I close them. After a few seconds I open them again relieved to find the light dimmed.

"Are you actually awake this time?" a man in a mask asks.

_'Hatake, Kakashi. Konohagakure nin. Rank: Jounin, sensei of former Team Seven, consisting of Hurano Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, retired ANBU Black Ops. Member.' _I think as information fills my mind. But I feel no recognition of his face.

I just turn towards the other members of the room. I see a girl with pink hair and she looks at me with worry in her eyes.

_'Hurano Sakura. Medic Nin of Konohagakure, former pupil of Tsunade, part of former Team Seven, Rank: Chunin.' _I don't recognize her either so I turn to the last person in the room.

A boy with black hair pointed up in the back and pale skin. _'Uchiha Sasuke, former Konohagakure Nin, Rank: Genin, former member of Team Seven, left Konohagakure to gain power from Orochimaru.' _I recognize his face.

"Sasuke..." I whisper quietly.

I see his eyes widen in surprise.

I slowly sit up, the pain has already left my arms.

"Don't! You'll injure yourself even more!" I hear Sakura say.

I ignore her and move my legs to the side of the bed. I push myself off of it and nearly collapse at the pain that shoots up my leg. I feel Kyuubi's chakra move from my arms to my leg, healing it to the point were I can walk without pain.

I feel somebody grab my arm and I turn to see Kakashi.

"Don't strain yourself, Naruto." he tells me.

I look at his hand and he lets go.

I turn back to Sasuke and I walk over to him.

"Naruto, I-" he starts before I cut him off.

I wrap my arms around him, embracing the slightly taller boy.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Teme." I say to him.

He doesn't move for a while. Then slowly he hugs me back. Just moment's after he does this, I manage a small smile and float into the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

The boy in my arms went limp and I realized that he fell back unconscious.

"Sasuke, put him back on the bed. I have a feeling that he may have injured himself more from the strain he put on his body." Sakura orders to me. I obliged and put the blond back on the bed.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi starts, "What happened? What caused his injuries?"

I give a long, sad sigh. "It was my fault. I couldn't get to him in time. I'm not sure of everything that happened, but I do know that Hebi-Teme had something to do with it. I think he was trying to morph some part of Kyuubi with Naruto. That or switching something." I explained.

The two before me seemed surprised that I was using Naruto's name for the snake Sannin, but quickly shook it off when they heard the part about Kyuubi.

"What do you mean 'switching'?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I think he means chakra or abilities." Kakashi said.

I nodded. "Something of the sort. But as of now, I don't see anything that changed."

Kakashi looked like he was contemplating something. Suddenly, his visible eye widened.

"Sasuke, do you know which demon the Sharingan comes from?" he asked frantically.

"No. I have no idea." I replied, a little confused. Then suddenly it dawned on me. "It came from Kyuubi, didn't it! Damn it!" I cursed.

"Now I know why Orochimaru was after Naruto. When you tried to kill him, he went after the one who contained the creator of the Sharingan. Which is the next best thing, because Naruto would have the original form of it if he could unlock it." Kakashi explained.

I punched the wall and it cracked. _'Shit! Damn Orochimaru, for trying to take Naruto!'_ I think to myself.

I heard Kakashi sigh, "Well, the best thing we can do is wait for Naruto to wake up. Then we can figure out what's changed, if anything has, anyway."

"Yeah." Sakura said. "I need to do a few more tests so I'll need you two to leave for a few minutes."

I hesitated for a few seconds before walking to the door and stepping out, Kakashi in front of me. Upon leaving the room, I immediately wanted to go back in and see Naruto. It had been a while since I saw him last and I still considered him a brother, despite the fact that I nearly tried to kill him on numerous occasions and my claim that I had severed my ties with Konohagakure.

The wait seemed more then ten minutes to me. Actually it felt like a few decades passed before Sakura opened the door, allowing us entry. I contained myself from sprinting to his bed, seeing his eyes were opened.

* * *

Third person POV

While the all the aforementioned was occurring, Naruto was conversing with Kyuubi.

"Okay, fur-ball. Would you mind explaining to me..." Naruto asked with an emotionless face "why I want to destroy Konohagakure and why I suddenly have an immense craving for blood?" his face contorted into one of mild anger and blood lust.

Kyuubi just gave a sheepish look before it turned to one of anger. **"Why don't you tell me why I suddenly want five hundred bowls of ramen? And the bowl being about the size of the fourth Hokage's head?"** the kitsune shouted, extremely out of character.

"I have a feeling that the Hebi-Teme did something during that experiment to swap our chakra and allow me to acquire the Sharingan, causing it to backfire." Naruto said quietly.

**"EH?!"** Kyuubi screeched** "This sucks! Now how am I supposed to understand anything!?"**

"Very easily actually." the blond said. "All you have to do is think. Good luck doing that with my emotions." he then proceeded to disappear out of his mind.

* * *

A/N: well i think this might actually turn out to be something! ^.^  
Naruto: when am I going to go on vacation?  
Me: uhm....I'll have to think about that. it could be a few chapters but I'm not sure...I'm kinda just flyin' by the seat of my pants...heh heh...^-^'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay. Now that I've figured out how the new chapter thing works (thank you to those that informed me of that! (****golden-demon-666, kit572, Kazuma Asakura)**** Cupcakes to you! *hands cupcakes to aforementioned people* **

**demon'sLOver: Tank oo!!! *munches on cookie***

**also: ARIGATO TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWD AND FAVED AND ALL THE OTHER THINGS YOU PPL DID! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR IT!!! *throws ItaNaru posters/cookies all over***

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!! IT TOOK FOREVER TO COME UP WITH THIS PART!!! my comps been riddled with viruses and it kept freezing and deleting my work!!! **

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.....Itachi owns his ass! But Masashi Kishimoto owns everyone in this story unless I add an OC but I don't think I will**

**Third person POV**

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto saw Sasuke and the rest of his team. For some reason, when he saw Sakura Naruto immediately wanted to rip her limbs off and feast on her organs.

Sasuke was visibly trying not to sprint to the side of the hospital bed but he walked swiftly to Naruto's side. When Naruto looked at him, he didn't feel anything. Well, aside from the slight bit of anger if he looked at his eyes, but it was small enough that he could suppress it.

"**Hey! I healed all your wounds so you can go get us some food now! Preferably ramen if you would be so inclined."** Kyuubi sang in his head.

_'Shut up. I don't want ramen. I could go for some barbecue though.'_ Naruto said to him. _'Thanks for healing me though.'_

"Naruto?" Sakura said tentatively. "Hey, are you in there?"

Her words pulled the blond out of his short conversation with his tenant. Just as Sakura put her hand out to shake him, he lashed out with a clawed hand.

He had almost hit her when Kakashi stepped in, and blocked the sudden attack.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" he demanded.

Naruto just growled at him and jerked his hand out of Kakashi's grip.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, worry etched into his face. _'Why did Naruto lash out like that?' _he asked himself _'Last time I checked, Naruto was fawning over Sakura.'_

Naruto abruptly moved out of the bed and towards the window. His back never facing his team.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as a growl sneaked out between his teeth. "There's nothing going on, Sasuke. I just want to get something to eat."

The raven raised a delicately carved brow before speaking, "Obviously, there is something going on. The Naruto I know would never attack Sakura like you just did." a smirk appeared on his face in victory.

Naruto's face contorted in a feral snarl.

"Now why don't you tell us the first thing you want to do after you get something to eat, eh? Naruto?" the raven continued.

_'Damn you, Uchiha! Once I get something to eat I will devour your flesh and roast your organs over a spit!'_ Naruto thought.

If you could see inside Naruto's mind, you could see a chibi Naruto tearing a chibi Sasuke apart while another chibi Naruto was turning the spit where the Ravens organs were roasting. After a few minutes, the first chibi Naruto started laughing maniacally while Kyuubi just got a giant sweat drop on the back of his head.

Apparently, Naruto started laughing out loud, causing everyone in the room to slowly back away from him.

"He's cracked." the former team seven, excluding Naruto, said, each with a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

Naruto then noticed the others again and gave them a feral grin. It looked rather bloodthirsty and demonic, although the demonic part was probably because Naruto was leaking small quantities of red chakra.

"Now then....I think I will go get something to eat." The demon vessel moved toward the window before pausing. "Although...I could just get something to eat here...but then the elders will ride my ass about it and then I'll have to leave...meh I'm not going to deal with that." he muttered then proceeded to jump out the window.

"**Ramen? Please?" **Kyuubi asked again. (A/N: God Kyuubi! Obsession much?)

_'For the last time...NO!'_ Naruto yelled at the fox demon.

"**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!!!! Just one bowl! C'mon Naru-Chan! One single bowl!"**

_'If I say yes will you shut up about it?'_

Kyuubi's eyes turned bright, **"YES!"**

_'Fine then, but were getting it after I get my barbecue.'_ Naruto said and ended the conversation.

Back in the hospital room, the rest of team seven was discussing what to do with Naruto.

"Well, we could always just tie him up and put him in a room for a week with a drunk Hinata." Sakura said.

"Hn. That wouldn't work. Naruto doesn't play for that team." Sasuke said.

"I already knew that." Kakashi said with his visible eye in a half moon.

"Then I don't have anymore ideas." Sakura said. (A/N: OMG did she not freak out about that?!)

"I think we should just let wait it out. If we wait, then maybe Orochimaru's doings will be reversed." Kakashi said.

"That's probably the best way to handle things. And if nothing happens then we can always resort to other things." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded. _'Damn you Orochimaru. I swear, if this doesn't get fixed then I will hunt you down and kill you again!'_

"So are we just going to leave him alone or do we stalk him?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we should keep tabs on him. I don't think that stalking is necessary. Besides, Naruto can handle himself." Kakashi said.

"Hit me again!" said blond said just before sneezing.

So far Naruto was on his fifth order of barbecue. Altogether that was about sixty pieces of meat and ten bowls of rice he had eaten.

"How can he eat so much?!" someone in the crowd that had formed around the Jinchuuriki.

_'Life is good. I got myself some barbecue, I'm gonna go train and after that I'll get a bowl or two of ramen.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he downed another bowl of rice.

"**Yep! Nothing better then this!" **Inside of his cage, Kyuubi was eating out of a large pet bowl full of miso ramen. **"All we need now is a suitable mate and a good den!"**

_'Yep...wait....MATE?!'_ Naruto shouted and paused in his eating.

A/N: well thats it for this chapter. Again sorry it took me so long. Damn viruses. But heres the story with that. I downloaded a virus thinking that it was a virus protection software, but it turned out to just slow my computer down and mess everything in my comp up. Then I got AVG and it helped a lot, but then somehow another fake virus protection got downloaded and I deleted it immediately. **If any of you reading this has MALWARE DEFENDER on your comp, get rid of it!!!! IT WONT PROTECT YOUR COMP!!! GET AVG AND HAVE IT SCAN YOUR COMP AND WHEN IT PUTS THAT IN THE VIRUS VAULT, DELETE THE FILES!!!!**

anyway....that ends my little rant and gives you my excuse for not updating soon!

Ja ne!


	3. Hope the demons have a good snack

A/N: Okay! 3rd chapter!

I added the yaoi warning. I'm sure that people don't always read the A/N at the beginning so I put it in bold right down there VVVVVVVVVVV

ONTO THE STORY! *does strange pose*

Naruto: Am I allowed to kill something in this one?

Me: No not yet. But you will eventually.

Kyuubi: Can I-

Both: NO!

WARNINGS: **blood, violence, yaoi, shonen-ai! Which is BOYXBOY!**

Naruto was now sitting in his one bedroom apartment. He looked as though he was in a deep meditative state but in reality....

He was yelling his lungs out at Kyuubi.

"What do you mean I have to take a mate?!" He yelled, his voice echoing in Kyuubi's cage.

"I meant exactly that!" Kyuubi growled back. Hey, just because he was stuck with Naruto's emotions doesn't mean he's happy-go-lucky all the time. He can argue, too! "You have to take a mate or all of my other emotions are going to force you to do something that you probably don't want to do yet!"

Naruto glared at the giant fox demon.

Kyuubi glared at the boy keeping him holed up in his body.

A random squirrel inside Naruto's mind stared at both of them.

An owl then picked up the squirrel and took it home to it's nest for it's young.

Kyuubi and Naruto kept up their glaring match before Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing at the squirrel.

"Okay...so let me get this straight. I have to take a mate...and the person has to be to your liking." Naruto asked calmly once Kyuubi was done with his laughing fit.

"Yep! But, I'm male at the moment, so you don't have to find a female mate." Kyuubi said and Naruto relaxed.

"Thank Kami!" The blond said with a relieved sigh, "Now the only thing I have to do is leave Konoha, find a mate and then come back."

"Why can't you just find a mate here?" Kyuubi asked his head to the side and ears perked up.

"Because I don't like any of them like that. Not even Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Nm...Kit there's someone knocking on your door."

"Okay...see you in a few Kyuubi." Naruto said just before disappearing in a little puff of smoke.

"Naruto! Open the damn door!" Sakura yelled while pounding her fist against it.

"Shut up and stop denting my door and I will!" Naruto yelled from inside.

Sakura stopped trying to bash the door in and Naruto opened the door.

"Do you need something? Or can I go back to meditating?" The blond said with a glare at Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "We've decided to let Orochimaru's jutsu to put itself out. So, we're going to keep an eye on how you react to certain things. For example, if I asked you if you wanted to go on a date with me what would you say?" she asked.

"I'd tell you to go burn in hell and that I hope the demons have a good midnight snack." Naruto deadpanned.

Sakura sweat dropped. "O...Kay then...Now what would you do if the Akatsuki were in front of you and were going to capture you?"

"Kill them. Unless they were-" he was suddenly cut off as an ANBU appeared behind Sakura.

"Hokage-Sama would like to see you, Uzumaki Naruto." the neko-masked person said.

"And what does the old hag want with me now?" the blond raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"She didn't specify as to what she wanted. Just that you are to be in her office in five minutes." the ANBU continued.

Naruto sighed before starting to walk towards the tower. After a few steps he disappeared in a small burst of slightly purple colored smoke.

In Tsunade's office was where Naruto appeared.

"What is it, baa-chan?" the fox jailer asked nonchalantly.

"Well,...according to Sakura, you've had an increased amount of blood lust, anger and hate running through your system. Most of that being directed at her." Tsunade said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the younger man said when Sakura walked into the room after knocking.

Upon her entrance, the room suddenly got colder by about fifteen degrees as Naruto sensed her presence.

"That," Tsunade said as she rubbed her arms to rid them of the sudden cold. "Is precisely what I'm talking about."

Naruto just looked at the elder blond. "Okay, so maybe I have a little problem. It's not like I've tried to kill her...yet." He added the 'yet' after a moments pause.

Upon hearing his after comment, Sakura visibly paled and Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Look. You need to learn to control your emotions and..._urges_." Tsunade said to the boy. "So. As of now, you have a mission to control yourself. You will also have someone accompany you on this mission." A knock sounded on the door causing Tsunade to smirk, "That's probably her right now."

A certain person then decided to walk in.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Mitarashi, Anko? The snake proctor for the second chuunin exam?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Well, looks like I'm going to help you rein in your emotions, gaki." Anko said with an evil smile.

Naruto turned from Tsunade, to Anko and back to Tsunade.

Suddenly, his hands slammed down on the desk and was smirking at Tsunade.

"I like the way you think. But I don't think she can handle me."

Tsunade swore those eyes in front of her flashed red before turning back into the deep ocean blue.

"Oh believe me, gaki. I could have you on the ground screeching in pain in ten minutes flat." the Dango lover said.

"Is that a bet?" Naruto asked turning to face her. Sakura noted the gleam in his eyes of triumph and something else.

Now, unlike Tsunade, Naruto had this insane amount of luck with gambling. You name it, he could beat your ass into the ground at it.

And Anko was about to find that out.

Meanwhile, in a town not all that far away from Naruto's our favorite weasel was sitting in a tea shop with our probably not so favorite shark.

"So Itachi, when are we going to get ourselves out of this town? Leader-sama's starting to get pissed." Kisame asked.

"Just wait, Kisame. Just wait." Itachi said and took a bite out of his strawberry dessert pocky.

END! What'd you guys think? Just into the end, Itachi appears! And how is our Naruto going to beat Anko at her own game? It may involve a Cd player, a Cd by a certain band, rope, earmuffs and a chair of doom! Well, maybe just a chair....

Tell me what you thought about it! I love it when you guys give me feedback! It also helps me figure out how to improve things. Also, if you do review, you'll get Itachi's dessert pocky! If I don't get to it first, anyway.....


	4. Poor Kyuubi

Okay! So to those of you who reviewed, -hands three sticks of Itachi's dessert pocky to each person- sorry, that's all that I could get a hold of...Itachi's really possessive of his pocky...I nearly died trying to get this! Oh to those of you who reviewed twice, you gets another one! -hands-

A little note now. I love it when you guys send me reviews and favorite and put my story in your alert box! Any little thing keeps me going, cause I know you guys actually read my story! So domo arigato!

Well, now you get to see what's going to happen between Anko and Naruto!

ONTO THE STORY! -does another weird pose-

Naruto: okay, stop that.

Naruto looked up at the snake mistress with a smirk on his features.

"Well, Anko...I'll bet you that I can beat you in a torture contest." the blond said to her.

"I bet you can't. I'm second only to Ibiki in the whole village." Anko boasted.

"Why don't we test that theory out?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a length of black rope.

"Alright now! You are not allowed to practice these on actual people." Tsunade yelled at the pair.

"Aw..." the duo said deflated.

"However, you may try your techniques on each other." Tsunade explained as she pulled out a bottle of sake.

"YES!" the two replied instantly feeling better. They looked at each other with devious smirks before Naruto decided to jump out another window.

Tsunade looked at Anko, "Don't you dare." she whispered harshly.

Anko just gave a smirk and jumped out the window opposite that Naruto had.

"Damn it! I keep having to replace those screens! Why cant they just use the door like everyone else?!" Tsunade yelled.

Everyone who had either entered or exited through the door to the hokage's office sneezed. Which was almost every ninja (the ones who hadn't had shushined into the room). This loud sound caused every civilian to jump slightly and wonder what, or who, could have caused that loud noise.

"Well, gaki. Why don't I go first?" Anko said as she pulled out a length of wire.

The two were at a secluded training ground that was quickly becoming abandoned due to the fact that it was far into the forest...and was quickly getting overcome by giant vines and animals that seemed to be a mix of a scorpian and a monkey. Inside this training ground was a pond, deep enough that you could use about fifteen suiton jutsu before you would run out of water, a few convienently placed boulders, and the whole place was surrounded by trees.

"Be my guest. But just so we make sure the other will be able to use their techniques, we'll use them on a few shadow clones." the blond said as three clones popped up behind him. "Let's begin." One of the clones walked over to the snake mistress; he seemed more like the old Naruto, Anko noted. Why did this clone seem like the old Naruto? Because it was showing more fear on its face then the others.

Anko gave an evil smirk before tying the clone to a nearby vine with the wire. Right above his forehead was the tip of one of the vines leaves. Anko did a small suiton jutsu and water poured from the pond into the dip of the leaf. She added enough to the leaf that it would overflow but only a drop came off and landed right in the center of the clones forehead. This continued with one drop hitting the clones head every minute.

"Chinese water torture." Naruto commented, "Not bad. But would I be right in the assumption that you aren't finished yet?"

Anko mearly pulled out a whip. On the end were six seperate ties that looked like something should be attached to them. She then took out six kunai and tied them to the ends of the whip. She was about to go over to the clone when it did something.

"Don't you dare get close to me with that thing! Naruto when I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" a deep voice yelled. Red eyes glared at Anko before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, you fucktard! I hope you fucking rot in a hole, damn it! I swear to the seven fucking levels of hell, that you are going to get the fucking worst death anyone could fucking come up with!" Kyuubi's rant took another two minutes of complete swearing before he stopped because he got hit with another drop of water. This caused him to glare up at the leaf before he tried to lick at the water running down his face.

"Wow, who knew Kyuubi had such a dirty mouth." Naruto said with a smirk. "This is what you get for annoying me. Have at it Anko." Naruto leaned up against a nearby vine to watch the show.

A screaming Kyuubi, five ten foot poles shoved in certain places, five orders of take out barbecue and an hour later, Anko was thoroughly done torturing the poor demon.

"Naruto, I think he's dead." Anko said poking the demon with a stick.

All Kyuubi did was twitch violently.

"Well, I don't think he's dead. If he was I'd be writhing in pain and probably coated in his chakra while destroying the village." a dark smirk appeared over chibi Naruto's face before a vision of mass destruction popped into the blonds mind. Naruto could hear the chibi him cackling as fire covered the village in a cloak.

Ignoring the insanely amusing sight in his head, Naruto turned to Kyuubi.

"If you don't get up now, I wont give you any ramen for a year." the blond said.

Suddenly the demon was kneeling in front of him. "No! Anything but that!" he cried as tears ran down in streams from his eyes.

"On second thought, stay down there." Naruto said with an evil smirk.

A chair suddenly popped into existence beside the blond.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kyuubi said before slowly backing away from his jailer.

"Oh...nothing much...It wont hurt...much!" the blond suddenly pulled the demon into the chair and strapped him down.

_'This is not gonna be good...I think I might actually die!'_ Kyuubi thought before the torture began.

Okay. Sorry to stop there but I couldn't resist the cliff hanger! Tell me what you think and I'll get the next one out soon!


	5. Vacation?

A/N: Hey! Hope you all liked that last one! Gomenasai I didn't put Naruto's torturing techniques in there but I had a bit of writers block! But this one will have the horrible torture that Kyuubi is subjected to in here.

HOLY SHIT! I HAVE GONE A BIT PAST THE 1000 HIT MARK!!! OMG!!! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE SEEN THIS AND READ IT!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

_SaphireWhiteWolf's Cave of chatting_

Kyuubi: -slowly rocking back and forth- nine...straight...hours...no...more...Elmo's world!

Kami-Sama! What'd you do to the poor thing?! -starts pulling crying Kyuubi into a hug-

Naruto: oh not much. Just had a little bit of fun cause I got bored halfway through.

But was the water bottle really necessary? -holds a sobbing Kyuubi in arms-

Naruto: yes. Yes it was.

Itachi: I agree.

You're all horrible! I would never do this to Kyuubi!

Itachi:...but you would do worse to my little brother right?

YES! HE KILLED MY TWO FAV AKATSUKI MEMBERS!(after learning that Sasuke did indeed do this, I became a Sasuke h8r. I despise him now and I wish all the torture my friend Satan could come up with upon him.)

* * *

"Naruto...what did you do to him?!" Tsunade yelled.

The torture duo along with their victim were standing; or in Kyuubi's case crying softly in a corner; in Tsunade's office.

"Nothing much. I just out did Anko in torturing." the blond said with a blank look on his face.

Anko just blanched at him. "Nothing much?! You transformed him into water, put him in a small bottle and shook it up!" she looked at Tsunade.

Naruto didn't even have the nerve to look sheepish. But a small smirk came to his face before his eyes closed and he leaned up against the wall.

"And that's not the half of it! After shaking it up, he had target practice with it, boiled it, threw it off a cliff, tried to make stew out of it, threw it into the air before letting it drop off another cliff and hitting sharp rocks at the bottom then putting it in his freezer for an hour." the snake mistress ended with loud panting.

"You forgot the part when I gave it to a bunch of cats to drink." the blond spoke up.

"Before that, he had the demon tied to a chair and had him in front of a TV playing Elmo's world over and over for a good three or four hours-"

"It was three. It was the water torture that took five hours, including the hour of freezing." Naruto cut in his face passive.

"Yeah, something like that. Then Kyuubi was tied to a chair and sent down a cliff multiple times into the womens hot spring transformed into a different person each time. I don't think I need to explain what happened in there, do I?" Anko finished as Tsunade sat in silence.

Naruto still stood against the wall. Suddenly, a slightly loud pop was heard as Kyuubi disappeared in a puff of slightly red smoke. Naruto felt something inside of him snap, before it detached itself from within him.

**"Ugh. Finally, I feel more normal now. What about you kit? Do you feel back to your bubbly self?"** Kyuubi asked back to his more gruff nature. (apparently he doesn't remember the immense torture he was subjected to only a few minutes ago! XD)

_'I feel only a dark mask covering where your emotions used to be, Kyuubi-San.'_ Naruto spoke to the demon.

**"Wait, why did you call me Kyuubi-San? That's not like you. Hell you don't usually ever use honorifics...so why now?" **The demon asked.

"Naruto? Hey, are you alright?" Tsunade called to him. She had noticed the passive look on his face turn to one of a cold demeanor.

The blond didn't answer, his conversing with his inner demon still continuing.

_'Kyuubi-San, I do believe that you shouldn't worry about me. Orochimaru's jutsu is most likely reversing itself. Eventually, my emotions will return, one way or another.'_ The blond came back to reality as he nodded to the two in the office before turning on his heel and leaving out the door.

_**A week later**_

Nothing had progressed with Naruto's emotions. His emotionless state hadn't changed for the better, if anything it got worse. He began secluding himself from everyone and becoming cold.

Sasuke was the one who noticed the most change in the blond. He noticed that Naruto was slowly becoming like a certain Uchiha when he was drafted into ANBU. Naruto was becoming emotionless like Itachi did, but at a much faster pace.

The blond was now sitting in Tsunade's office where the owner of the office was yelling at the younger blond.

"Naruto, something isn't right! Your emotions haven't returned yet and if anything they seem to be getting worse!" she yelled.

"Hn. You worry too much, Hokage-Sama. I will be fine." Naruto said in monotone.

Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk, nearly breaking it in half. "That does it! You're going on vacation in Wave country until further notice!"

"Hai. Would you like me to leave immediately?" he asked with a cold stare.

"Get out of my office and leave for Wave now!" she yelled before throwing a paperweight at him. He expertly dodged it and walked out of the office.

He walked toward his apartment to grab supplies for when he would be gone.

**"I can't seem to be able to fix the seal back to its original state, but I've shut down Orochimaru's jutsu so that it wont keep transferring parts of you into me. Do you feel any different, cause I'm seriously going to avenge myself for that torture you subjected me to a week ago. Also, I don't feel the presence of your emotions inside me so they should be back inside of you, unless they're stuck in the seal."** Kyuubi informed his vessel.

_'I'm fairly certain that they are not inside of me.' _Naruto replied, ignoring the glares of hatred being targeted on him as he walked.

Upon reaching his apartment, he packed only the essentials: clothes, food and the book that was like the Icha Icha Paradise series, but in Yaoi form. Believe it or not, Tsunade herself had written it when she was younger and used a different name for her stories. Shonen Love was the title of the book, although it was more like a graphic novel then an actual book. Naruto owned the entire box set, thanks to the author signing them over to him, since she was threatened by multiple things unless she gave it to him.

He wrapped the box set of books in a dark cloth that was embedded with Kyuubi's chakra, preventing anyone from seeing what it was. The demon Yokai was formed in the cloth so that it creates a barrier around the outside of the cloth. Instead of preventing the contents from escaping the barrier, it prevents things from getting in. Including chakra enhanced eyes.

After everything was packed into a bag, Naruto set off out the gates of the village.

He ran most of the way, through the trees on the side of the path that would lead him to his destination.

After arriving at the halfway point, Naruto sat down beneath a tree and pulled out a scroll from his pocket. After biting his thumb, rubbing some of the blood on the scroll, and starting the campfire, Naruto had food roasting over the fire in a small pot. The blond looked up to see a starry sky with a half full moon sitting a bit to his left. He suddenly felt drawn to the moon and was calm in only a few moments. He felt like humming a tune, so he did.

A certain weasel and shark just happened to be tailing the blond Jinchuriki when they heard notes of a song pass by them. They stopped upon hearing the notes being said and started to listen.

"What's that sound?" Kisame asked with an eyebrow raised. "Sounds like someone's singing."

Itachi didn't say anything but let the music absorb him. _'It's a dark melody. I like it.'_ he thought before walking slowly toward it. "Leave this to me Kisame. It won't take long."

Naruto didn't hear the foot steps that were slowly getting louder as the owner came closer. He just kept singing the song in a quiet voice.

Itachi stood behind the blond before he heard the words spill from his targets mouth.

"Hand in mine into your icy blues, And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway. With this trunk of ammunition too, I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets." Naruto sang.

Itachi snaked an arm around the singing blond, who immediately stopped upon feeling the arm.

"Hn. Ohayo, Naruto-kun." he purred before his other hand reached up to the blonds neck.

_'What the hell? Who's touching me?'_ Naruto asked himself. He didn't hear an answer as the person holding him pushed on his neck.

Naruto was quickly surrounded by darkness that he didn't try to fight.

Itachi watched the blond go limp in his hold and he gave a small smirk. _'Well now I have you at last, my Naruto-kun.'_ He thought as he walked back to where he left Kisame.

"Let's go. I have the target." He ordered to his partner.

Itachi's smirk didn't disappear until they were at the base, where he had put up his emotionless mask once again.

* * *

AAAAND, CUE LIGHTS AND CONFETTI!

-colorful lights turn on and confetti drops from the ceiling-

I feel the need to celebrate, because I've gotten a bit over 1000 hits! You already know this if you read the little note up there so I think I'm gonna make this one longer!

Itachi: -hiding in a dark corner-

Naruto: Itachi-Sama! Let go! -panting heavily-

-pulls out video camra, starts recording-

Itachi: -chuckles- I don't think I will.

….......O.O!!

Naruto: give me back my cheesecake! -lunges for Itachi-

Itachi: -moves out of the way, a plate with a large piece of cheesecake sitting on it is visible-

awwww.......I was hoping for a scene!

-random ItaNaru fans that had been recording the scene, not including myself- YEAH!

Okay, now Itachi if you would just get back in that position, but put down the cake and turn toward us so we can see Naruto under you.

Itachi: -munches on Naruto's cake-

Naruto: NO! My cake! T~T

Itachi: -shoves piece of cake in Naruto's mouth- there.

Naruto: -om nom nom- Thank you Itachi-Sama! ^^

Itachi: -pulls Naruto out of sight of cameras and walks upstairs-

GET BACK HERE!!! WE NEED TO RECORD THIS! ITANARU FANS UNITE! -all run up stairs to record the oncoming scene-

Deidara: Well, since SaphireWhiteWolf's busy, I'll just say what she said up there, un! -points to authors note on top- Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed, favorited the story or even read it, un! She loves it when you all give her feedback and everything, un. So, until next time, Ja ne! Un!

-sounds of loud fangirl screams echo throughout the cave-

DEIDARA! QUE THE EXPLOSIVE EXIT!

Deidara: YAY! -throws clay bird- BOOOM!


	6. Flashback? Ah hell

"Hm? Itachi, Kisame, you're early. By a good four months." Pein said as he saw the duo enter. "And you have the vessel. Good. Unfortunately, we wont be able to extract the Kyuubi, due to the seal that the fourth Hokage put on him." The man had a slight growl in his voice as he said this.

Itachi glanced at the blond in his arms before looking back at his leader.

"So, Itachi. It is your job to make him join us. Be it through torture, or whatever, he must be the next member." Pein ordered the raven. "Dismissed."

Itachi turned and, with the blond still in his arms, walked toward his bedroom.

Now don't think that Itachi was going to ravish him. He wanted to, but he had enough decency that he wasn't going to take advantage of the blond in his state.

A low groan emitted from the body in his arms. "Ugh...w-where am I?" he asked his eyes slowly opening.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi said to him as he kept walking.

Naruto's sight was blurry as he tried to locate the source of the voice that spoke to him.

**"Kit, he's above you." **The kitsune told Naruto.

Naruto looked up and saw only a dark curtain of hair surrounding two glowing charcoal eyes before falling back into his unconscious state.

Itachi looked down at the blond in his arms as he gave a sigh before falling back unconscious. Upon entering his room, he moved over to his bed and sat him on dark gray, almost black, and blood red satin sheets. He moved his hand along the boys cheeks, feeling the whisker like marks and stroking them. Naruto unconsciously moved into the touch and he gave a little mewl.

Itachi smirked at the sound, showing emotion on his otherwise emotionless face.

Naruto was starting to wake up again as he felt Itachi's hand on his face. Itachi moved his hand off of the younger teen before he woke up. His eyes opened and Itachi noted how cold they looked.

"Would you kindly explain to me where it is I am?" Itachi was slightly startled by his empty voice, but he made sure not to show it.

"Hn. The Akatsuki base. One of many actually." The raven replied.

Naruto just gave a small sound. "Why have you not started the extraction process?" he asked.

"That is not my decision to make, Naruto-kun." Itachi replied.

Naruto just sighed, but it sounded wrong due to the fact that there wasn't any emotion in it. "Then what do you want from me? Don't answer that. You want me to join Akatsuki, right? Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up if that's the case."

Itachi merely raised a delicately sculpted eyebrow.

"Because that's not whats going to happen. I would never betray my friends like that!" this would have been a heartwarming little speech, were it not for the fact that Naruto's voice never swayed from monotone and didn't get louder. Making it sound empty and hollow.

The two looked at each other in silence. Naruto took this time to study the man in front of him. Black hair framing two charcoal colored eyes, high cheekbones but low at the same time, full lips.

Inside his cage, a chibi Kyuubi was holding up a sign with one of his nine tails that had a chibi kitty face (:3) drawn in what looked to be purple crayon. On another sign, held up with yet another tail, was the phrase, 'He's a keeper!'. This looked to be written in blue crayon then it turned into red at the end. Imagine a young child of five or six years old who broke their blue crayon and then decided to use the red one to finish their writing, and you have what Kyuubi's writing looks like.

Naruto merely inwardly twitched at the sight the fox was showing him.

Despite getting back his own emotions, Kyuubi still had Naruto's stuck inside him causing an almost bipolar, split personality condition in him.

The raven also took this time to observe the blond before him. He was just as he remembered him, the unruly yet adorable blond spikes, the whisker like marks on his cheeks making him resemble the fox that was sealed inside him, but the one thing that was different about the boy, was his eyes. They held no emotion like they did when Itachi fought him in previous battles. Back then, they were filled with hatred and more then anything, anger. Any kind of emotion was better then the empty, dull orbs that looked at his being now.

Naruto broke the silence with a simple question, "Does it go against your decision to allow me to have a glass of water?"

Itachi simply ignored the question, that obviously was supposed to have sarcasm in it, and walked out the door.

Naruto heard the sound of a deadbolt being fastened and then the slight sound of a seal being placed on the door. _'I'll take it that my answer is a no. Well, nothing left to do now but explore my mind.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he pulled himself into his mind.

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto was slightly startled to see a white hallway that appeared to be made out of marble. He took a few steps when he saw a small indentation in the wall that appeared to be housing something. He walked toward it and saw that it was an alcove (a recess in the wall of a room). In it was a small smoldering fire with a single wisp deep blue smoke rising out of it. Naruto walked toward the wisp and was suddenly pulled out of the hall and into Konoha. _'What is this?'_ he asked himself. _'I think I was in the hall of memories. Then each alcove must represent a different memory.'_ Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard loud bickering coming from his right.

"I'm going to become Hokage! And all of you will respect me!" one voice yelled loudly.

Naruto walked over to the source and saw a younger version of him yelling at a familiar face.

"Hn, dobe." A raven haired teen said back.

Naruto just sighed as he watched the scene continue.

This was going to be nostalgic.

Exactly the way he hated it.

* * *

Okay! Well here's chapter six! Gomen nasai that I didn't get this out earlier, but I had a minor writers block and I don't have Internet for my laptop anymore, and it's weird writing on the main computer. I also have shows for 'Les Miserables'on the weekends, so I wasn't able to post this sooner because I didn't have much time to write on this! T.T So hope you enjoyed this! I found it funny that Itachi's four months early! When I wrote that, I thought, _'LOL! XD he's the exact opposite of Kakashi!'_ I mean Kakashi would be late for his own funeral, but Itachi's always a bit early for his. Can you imagine Kakashi showing up with some lame excuse at his own funeral before jumping in the coffin and dying? How funny would that be? But then again I have a sick sence of humor so, ignore my rambling! Seriously, I'm the kind of person who would write a play where all of the main characters got killed off in the first scene, then kill everyone else off before the one person that's alive at the end laughs, says 'I win!' because he killed them all by poisoning their water supply then have him fall over dead because he was stupid enough to drink the contaminated wine in his cellar.

Well that's all for my rant! Deidara! Que the explosions!

Deidara: ART'S A BLAST, UN! -everything goes boom-

Itachi: well, now that their gone...-grabs Naruto and runs to bedroom-

-comes back as an angel, halo is tilted to the side- Don't worry ItaNaru fans! I installed seven camera's in each room so we have enough access to see everything! ^^ Well, I gotta wait for God to reincarnate me, so Ja Ne! -flys off-


	7. Sasuke?

_SaphireWhiteWolf's Cave of Chatting_

God! Monday sucked!

Kyuubi: why?

Kisame: yeah tell us!

Okay, so during a show (Les Miserables), this one chick was just being a bitch to me for no fucking reason! All I said was, "Okay, so the people that need to go on, go in front of me." So that way I wouldn't be in the way, and then she just starts bitching me out! She's all "No really? What, am I going to fucking go behind you?"! IT FUCKING PISSED ME OFF! So then I just say, "God, you don't need to be a fucking bitch!" but when I said that she went on. So if she didn't have to go on and she replied with another bitchy comment, I would've fucking punched her!

Itachi:........damn.

-punches wall in- DIE KEGAN! DIE! -images of a brunette with long hair and brown eyes getting killed in multiple ways show up-

All: O.O oh shit.

Naruto: Sasori, would you restrain her please?

Sasori: -restrains with chakra strings-

GRAAAR!!!!! -morphs into demon wolf (it's a negative version of a white wolf with sapphire colored streaks, so it's black with orange streaks), starts trying to destroy everything-

* * *

"_spiritual being talking"_

_'thinking'_

"**Kyuubi/demon talking"**

"Talking"

* * *

Naruto stared in boredom at the sight before him. A younger version of him was arguing-no, more like yelling at a younger version of a very familiar Uchiha.

"Urusai, dobe." the raven said in monotone.

Just as the younger blond was about to reply, Kakashi decided to show up.

"Sorry I'm late, you see I-" he was cut off by the two usual people,

"YOU'RE LATE!" the two louder members of team 7 yelled.

"Anyway, today we have a mission." the cyclops said with his visible eye in a half circle, signifying that he was smiling.

Naruto remembered this mission, finding that damn cat Tora.

"Dobe." a voice sounded behind him.

"Mm? You shouldn't be able to get in here, Teme." Naruto said without turning around.

"I'm in here, because I used my Sharingan on you to draw you out of here." the raven said to the stoic blond. _'Why is he in here anyway? He couldn't want to relive his past memories, could he?'_

"To your thoughts: I'm in here because I wanted to know who the person behind the mask is." Naruto said as both of them appeared in the snow colored marble hallway. Naruto started to walk down the hallway and the raven started behind him.

Sasuke stared at the walls as blue swirls started to decorate them. _'How strange that his mind is like this...when I saw it the first time, it was in front of the Kyuubi.'_ he thought.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. There in front of him, was a ghost-like figure. It's form was the same shape as his, but there weren't any features to it. Just the outline of the figure in a golden yellow color.

_"Naruto...Naruto..."_ It was calling to him. _"Let me alone, you did. Why...Naruto?"_

Sasuke didn't see what Naruto did. What he saw, was another Naruto, and it looked like it was hurt. Not physically hurt but emotionally. Although the fact that this Naruto wasn't wearing the blonds trademark orange jumpsuit set off his alarms.

Instead of the jumpsuit, was a white overcoat with dark gray, almost black, crescent moons in abundance at the bottom of the coat and steadily became fewer toward the top. This was also the case for the sleeves but instead of the gray, they were a light chakra colored blue. Under this coat, was a golden vest that covered a silver t-shirt. Silver and bronze chains were used as a belt to keep golden pants up, or maybe they were just there for show, Sasuke wasn't sure. This Naruto was definitely not the one that everyone in Konoha had grown to love as a friend.

"Naruto, who is this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't respond. Just looked at the being before him.

The being spoke to him again, _"Naruto, find me...before the sun sets, of the day of blood red moon."_ then it faded away.

"Naruto? What was that?" the raven asked.

Naruto merely ran down the rest of the hall trying to follow the source of the being. He ran down the hallway until he came to a fork. _'Which way?'_ he thought, hearing it echo faintly inside the hall.

_"Naruto..."_ The voice called and Naruto saw a flash of silver down the hall on the left.

"Naruto!" Another voice called, upon hearing this one he was brought out of his mind.

In front of him stood his team members. Sakura stood in front of him and he looked at her.

"Naruto, come on! We have to get out of here!" she said as she pulled him to his feet.

The Jinchuuriki sharply pulled his hand out of her grasp. His features formed into a feral snarl and he took a few steps back. "Don't. Touch. Me." he growled out.

Kakashi moved toward him and Naruto just growled.  
"Naruto. Calm down." he ordered.

"I am calm." he said as his snarl winded down to just his lip starting to curl over his teeth. "I only requested her to not touch me." He was about to go on, but he felt something touch his shoulder causing him to freeze as chakra was slowly but steadily pushed into him.

Sasuke visibly tensed and glared at the man touching Naruto. "Itachi..." he growled out.

Said Uchiha turned his eyes toward his brother. "Little Brother." he said in monotone.

Naruto started to relax against his will as Itachi's chakra was forced into muscles. Team Kakashi saw this and looked shocked, but it didn't last for Naruto fell back into the Akatsuki member's waiting arms and Itachi ran off.

Naruto did nothing as the man put him on his back.

**"Kit, you are going to have this man be your mate. I don't care if you don't like him, I don't care if he killed your best friends clan for an apparently no good reason***** you are going to be his mate and he is going to be yours!" **the fox growled inside of the boys head.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the fox before closing them, _'Oh just shut up, you damned fox. No one wants to hear your advice or listen to you anyway.'_

Unfortunately for Naruto, Kyuubi just started to screech at him. But he was repelled by a dim barrier that encased his cage, blocking out any and all noises that Kyuubi tried to make.

While all this was going on in the blonds head, the raven's thoughts were in turmoil. One side of him was as angry as a wet cat in a burlap bag, while the other was cool like the ocean at sunset on a clear day. Both sides of him were arguing with each other about the blond Jinchuuriki and about how the Konoha nin got there. Suddenly, all of these arguments were cast aside when a spiritual voice entered his thoughts.

_"Worry not, koi. Found I shall be, with you for always. Just as the tide flows, and as the moon comes and goes."_ it sang into his thoughts before it disappeared out of his mind.

The two sides of Itachi looked at each other.

_'Okay, what just happened?'_ The more bold side asked.

_'I do not know...'_ the other said. _'I do not know.'_

* * *

AND CUE CLIFFHANGER! So I've looked at my story stats, and I've seen that I'm getting so many hits on this! Over 2000! I know most people only celebrate at the 1000 mark then the 5000 mark, but I've never gotten this much praise for one story! So I'll probably just say something in the memo or whatnot if I hit another thousand mark, so don't really expect anything extravagant until I get 5 thousand and expect another chapter out really soon if I hit 10,000!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Because I sure did!

What is that mysterious figure that Naruto saw in his mind? Why did it look like a clone of Naruto but in different clothing to Sasuke? What could the spiritual voice that Itachi heard want? Why am I asking you these questions when I know the answers?

*seriously! It really seems like Itachi just suddenly snapped one day and cut everyone down in front of him. Then he suddenly came to his senses when Sasuke showed up! I mean Itachi could've at least cut Sasuke down too! Then Naruto wouldn't be depressed that the bastard left!


	8. I hope you die!

Well here's the Next one! Hope you enjoy! ^^

"_spiritual talking"_

_'thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi/demon talk"**

"_**Kyuubi/demon thoughts"**_

"Talking"

"Singing"

_'Spiritual thoughts'_

_

* * *

_Naruto glanced at the room around him. It had been almost a week since his former team tried to recapture him. Also during this time, he hadn't gotten any sleep since Kyuubi was still angry at him for torturing him for so long back in Konohagakure. Unfortunately, this sleep deprivation made him irritable and anyone who spoke to him, aside from Itachi and Pein, got nothing short of a death glare that said, 'I will kill you when you sleep'.

The only reason that Pein was spared the glare, was because of the beating he got when he looked at him like that. Now, Naruto looks at the leader with the utmost respect and is submissive to him. If Pein ordered him to do something, Naruto would do it without a second thought. If he ordered Naruto to destroy an entire village without remorse, Naruto would do it, no questions asked. That's how bad the beating was.

Itachi, well that was another matter entirely. Itachi was more of a friend then anything at this point. Even though whenever the Uchiha wasn't looking Naruto would study his features and commit them to memory. One reason he did this was because Kyuubi was demanding it, and the other reason was because there was just something about Itachi that Naruto just couldn't shake off. He didn't know what it was yet, but he was going to find out.

Now, he was sitting in the room next to Itachi's, but the only way out of it was through Itachi's closet and even then you had to use a henge to morph into a small animal that could only be slightly larger then a ferret. Not to mention the walls were chakra enhanced and even if Tsunade hit the wall with her immense strength she wouldn't be able to get through. These conditions were a bit _under_ the necessary protocol of the main Akatsuki base. Naruto had no idea where the place was located, but he did know that it was inside of a cave and that if you took the right directions, you would come across a dead end.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**_

Upon reaching that end, Itachi had put his ring in a small indentation on the wall. The wall had glowed a dull crimson before a door opened up and Itachi walked through. Naruto looked at the walls and was slightly amazed. They were covered in black marble that had small streaks of red and white cutting into the black. The extravagance didn't end there though, the whole place seemed to be made out of the rare marble and the rooms were all a color to describe the occupant. The color on the door told who was occupying the room.

Kisame's wasn't blue, believe it or not, it was actually a pastel green that had streaks of evergreen in it, Zetsu's was a burnt umber, Hidan's was white but had the symbol of Jashin carved into it, Deidara's was the color of lapis lazuli, Sasori's looked like frozen champagne, Konan's door was black like the walls surrounding it and instead of the streaks, it had a white rose in the center of it, Pein's was like pewter and had dark circles cut into it, Tobi's was crimson and had what looked to be a cat carved into it and finally, we come to Itachi's door.

In the middle of it was a maple leaf that was beside a small chibi Kyuubi. Hidden under the tails was a blond boy with only his head and a single hand showing. In the hand was a small red and white fan that had a black opal where the two colors met in the center of it. Behind the fox was a figure that was surrounded in shadow but it held a comforting sort of presence over the two that were at his feet.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!**_

"Come here." a voice called to Naruto and brought him out of his thoughts. Itachi stood in front of him and gestured to him.

Naruto got up and walked over to the Uchiha. "Yes?" he asked.

Suddenly, a hand was on the back of his neck. Naruto cringed when he felt something dig into his flesh. When Itachi removed his hand, Naruto put his own hands around his neck. He felt metal and a small pendant connected to it. He felt the pendant and realized it was the kanji for slave. When he reached inside the collar, he felt small spikes that he realized were protruding into his skin, causing the feeling in his neck.

"What is this for?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"Leader-Sama has ordered you to wear that until we can trust you." the weasel replied coldly as though he didn't like that it was hurting the blond.

Naruto nodded but then winced at the feeling of the metal moving in his neck.

Itachi acted like he didn't notice, but Naruto knew he did. When it came to him, Itachi noticed everything. "Let's go. He also wanted to see us." Itachi said as he transformed into an ebony ferret then slunk through the hole.

Naruto followed behind him after transforming into a flaxen mouse. Upon entering Itachi's room, he changed back into himself and followed after his sable haired friend.

**"Come on, kit! When are you going to make your move? He has to be your mate before mating season or everyone in this base is going to want to fuck you into no tomorrow!" **Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's mind, **"That includes the sushi roll and Pein!" **_**'Heh heh, Pein...us. Ha ha!'**_ He thought to himself as an afterthought.

This caused Naruto to stop for a minute. _'Whens mating season again?' _he asked the fox

**"Late fall. So around early October and late September."** he replied.

Itachi turned back after noticing that his kitsune had stopped moving. He raised an eyebrow at this sudden stop and saw that there was a pink tint to Naruto's face.

Naruto looked up at Itachi and his blush deepened. _'Oh shit...that's only two months away! Kyuubi...'_ Naruto thought.

**"Yes?" **the demon replied with a happy grin.

_'I hate you.'_

**"You've made progress in getting your emotions back!" **Kyuubi cheered, **"You remember how to hate!" **his face was one of sheer stupidity.

_'Scratch that last comment. I despise you and I hope you die alone and cold in a hole.'_

_

* * *

SaphireWhiteWolf's Cave of Chatting_

Well, hope you liked that one! I think Kyuubi's getting stupider each chapter...I think I should get him back in line don't you all?

Itachi: -nods head-

Naruto: what's up with the collar? -tugs at it-

Itachi: it's not my fault so don't blame me.

Look, Pein blackmailed me to do it okay! So It's not my fault either!

Pein: Didn't I tell you not to call me that? -menacing aura-

-tears up, starts bowing frantically- GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI!!! DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!!!

Kyuubi: what did you do to her?

Pein: -ignoring Kyuubi- What is the name I told you to call me by?

-still on the ground- Pein-Dono...

Pein: What was that?

PEIN-DONO!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WEAR THE COLLAR! -kowtowing insanely-

Itachi: damn...how long did you use the collar on her?

Pein: For two weeks straight.

(please note that time passes differently here then It does in the real world. So two weeks here is two minutes normal time)

Naruto: wait, is that collar you used on her this collar?!

Pein: oh no...of course not...-grins evilly- SaphireWhiteWolf, go get me your collar.

-whimpers- yes dono. -runs off for it- Don't worry ItaNaru fans, I'll be out of his grasp soon and then ill get rid of this collar once and for all! MUAHAHAHAHAHA-!

Pein: Did I say you could practice your evil laugh?

-whimpers- sorry Pein-Dono! -goes to get collar-

Deidara: Well until next time, Ja Ne, un!

Pein: what are you doing here? Aren't you dead?

Deidara: Saph, brought me back to life with her 'authoress control no jutsu'! Oh she also brought Sasori back, and is planning on bringing Hidan back later. She was mumbling something about a 'plot' not being 'ready' yet, un.....


	9. I got a Jinchurriki for a pet!

Okay...so someone who was an anonymous reviewer, said that I had a good premise but it should've been better written...

**so to you 'AB'**: what exactly wasn't written well? The whole thing itself, or just specific parts of it? Because I can't make it better unless you tell me what it is exactly you think needs work.

But now that that's out of the way, ONTO THE NEXT ONE...

after a little song that I cant seem to get out of my head.

_The EMO song from 'How to be EMO' by NigaHiga_

_'E' is for emotional, ruins everybody's day!_

_'M' is for miserable people!_

_'O' is for on the dark side 'cause we have some fresh cookies!_

_Cookies!_

_YEAH!_

-please note that you sing this to the FUN tune from 'Spongebob'-

Naruto looked at the leader incredulously.

"What?" he asked.

"You are to be the slave for the Akatsuki." the shadowed figure said slightly irritated.

"Okay..." Naruto started. "So this collar forces me to do everything that every member here tells me to do without question or retaliation."

"That is correct." he replied.

Naruto hung his head, but immediately regretted it, as the spikes cut even further into his neck. "I hate life...What happens if I don't obey?"

"The same thing that happened to you when you gave me that glare." Pein replied. "Only this time, the pain starts at your neck and goes from there."

To his amusement, Naruto shivered for a second before he composed himself to his, now usual, stoic self.

Itachi looked at the blond. The bold side of him started laughing perversely at the things that he could force Naruto to do, now that he was the 'slave' for the organization.

Naruto was basically the trained pet for the members. A trained pet that knew every Japanese command and wanted to please whoever ordered him to do something.

While the bold side of him was grinning like an idiot, the rational side of him was glaring at the bold him. _'We are not going to do that to Naruto-kun!'_ he yelled at the bold side.

_'Aw...why not?'_ the bold side asked.

At this point Itachi and Naruto were dismissed and they walked into the kitchen.

"Art is something that only lasts for a mere moment before slowly fading away, Danna!" a loud voice called.

Sitting at the table were Deidara and Sasori, arguing about, you guessed it, art.

Naruto looked at Sasori. "Didn't Sakura kill you?" he asked icily.

The puppet master looked at him. "You'd be surprised how good Kakuzu is with needles." he said, much to the arsonist's surprise.

"He's actually used to patching us up, un." Deidara said with a smirk.

Naruto turned to the elder blond. "Didn't you blow yourself up when you were battling Sasuke?"

Deidara groaned. "No, that was a clone that blew itself up!"

Naruto nodded and started looking for a cookbook. To his chagrin, he didn't find one.

"What do you normally do for food around here?" he asked Itachi.

"Hn." he replied and pulled out a small notebook from his cloak. He opened it in the middle of the book before he pointed to the third recipe down the page.

"Mm. Alright then. Would you like me to assist you?" he asked.

Itachi only shrugged indifferently as he pulled out different pans out of a cupboard before finding the one he wanted.

Naruto mainly just grabbed the ingredients for the raven before he sat down.

Deidara and Sasori looked at the blond teen. He seemed just as they both remembered him, but more mature and taller. Although he wasn't as tall as Itachi, he came pretty close to the raven's six foot two inches.

Naruto moved slightly to the right to look at Itachi as he made some kind of food. Naruto had been unable to read his handwriting after the ingredients. It wasn't that Itachi had bad penmanship, it was that the page had obviously seen better days. It was littered with rips and tears and had what looked to be a ring of coffee on it. Needless to say, Naruto couldn't really read it.

When he moved, the other two at the table noticed the collar as the pendant clinked against the metal holding it on.

Deidara laughed at the sight of the collar, "Tough break kid!" he said between laughs.

Sasori didn't really do anything but look at his partner with a raised brow.

Naruto glared at the arsonist before contemplating the idea of throwing the chopsticks sitting next to him through Deidara's head.

"Now don't get any ideas, gaki." Deidara said when he saw Naruto eying the chopsticks. "Unless you're going to throw it at that teme over there." he pointed at Itachi.

As he said this, Naruto felt something slither into his arm and he suddenly threw the utensils at Itachi. Itachi just moved to the side and plucked them right out of the air with his cooking chopsticks.

Naruto looked at his arm before he felt something hit him in the back of his head.

"Don't listen to Deidara unless he orders you to do something important." Sasori said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded when he felt the same feeling in his neck that he did in his arm. Then turned to Itachi who still had his back to the trio.

**"Kit, you really need to do something! If you don't hurry up then you're going to get-" **Kyuubi was cut off by something.

"Worry not. Find him, you ought." there was that voice again.

**"Who are you? Hell, **_**what**_** are you?!" **the demon howled.

_'Kyuubi, I'm coming in there.'_ Naruto said. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in front of Kyuubi's cage.

Standing across the large room, was that being from before. This time however, it looked more like himself then just the energy he saw last time. The shadows of details were showing up on it's face and visible skin and the chains were clearly visible.

"Becoming the mask, is not what you ask. Take it off to find what lies in wait."  the being called before disappearing.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other.

**"Why does that thing keep talking in riddles? I hate riddles. They confuse the shit out of me!"** the demon complained.

Naruto didn't say anything. But he did look at where the being had stood. Then, something caught his eye. A small sparkle against the murky water. He walked over to it and discovered a small copper chain necklace that had a single ring on it. On that ring, was a ring of sapphires so deep in blue, they looked black.

_'What is going on here?'_ Naruto asked himself after putting the necklace around his neck.

END!!!

hope you liked it! ^^


	10. Okay, what the fuck?

Okay, well I'm hoping all of you are still liking my story! If theres anything you think needs help with, or you want to chuck some ideas at me....-image of getting pelted with ideas- well maybe not chuck, I'm not good with pain, but some ideas thrown out there -points to dot on the horizon- in that basket, and I'll pick them up and see if I can't fit some of them into the story. Also, _**THIS IS IMPORTANT!! I'm thinking that there MAY be some CHARACTER DEATH, now. Not as in this chapter, but later on in the story!!! **_ But for some reason, I'm thinking sequel now....odd isn't it? The story hasn't even gotten halfway through yet and I'm already thinking of A sequel?! But now that I've gotten done with my rant and my important authors note, I'll get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto had gone to bed that night, he had come across the being in his dreams. But this time, he was following it toward the end of the Hall of Memories.

"What are you?" He asked in monotone.

The being now looked like the Naruto that Sasuke had seen when he had tried to pull Naruto out of his thoughts. Only instead of being solid, he was transparent like a spirit.

"I am many things. I am a father comforting his child. I am a Shinobi that has killed. I am the eagle that soars the skies. I am the fish in the deepest ocean." he said with an air of mystery. "But what I am does not matter. It is you who we shall focus on."

They reached the end of the hallway when the Naruto turned to the spirit and spoke, "Why is it you're here? Why are you helping me?"

The spirit only put his hand on the door that appeared when Naruto asked this.

"Because," he said and started to push on the door, "You called for me."

Naruto was then pushed into the doorway and he landed on a small cloud.

"You are to find out who you really are, Naruto. And when you do, come find me. I shall either be the light that guides you, or the darkness that swallows you whole." the spirit yelled at him.

The door promptly shut and dissipated.

Naruto gave the space where the door was a sour look. "I didn't even get a name." He muttered to himself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." an irritably cheery voice said.

Naruto looked at the cause of the voice and saw the only thing that scared him in his younger years.

A pink spider was floating in the air next to his cloud. But this thing was possibly bigger then Akamaru was as a puppy.

"What the hell?!" he shouted and backed away from the arachnid. "I hate spiders!"

The spider looked at itself and then smacked itself on the head. "Oh yeah, sorry about that give me a second." it said before a cloud of smoke encased it. "How's this form?" it asked.

Instead of a spider, there was a pink fox that had purple around its eyes like a mask.

Naruto calmed at the sight of the fox, "Hn." he said before nodding his approval. "So what are you?"

The fox only looked at him with a smile, "I'm one of your emotions!" it said.

"Which one?"

The grin on its face got darker. "I'm Vengeance. I'm a part of the hatred department! I deal with revenge if you couldn't tell."

Naruto looked down and saw what looked to be a small hidden valley. He then jumped from his cloud and found that it wasn't very high up.

The pink fox had followed him and when Naruto looked toward the tree line, he saw it.

In one large oak tree were many different animals. They looked as though they were trying to free themselves but were unable to do so.

"I see you've found the rest of them." Vengeance said.

"Vengeance, how the hell did you get out there?!" an orange cat called from the tree.

"How should I know? I just jumped out of the branch I was in. But enough of that. This is Naruto-sama." Vengeance said to them. "How about all of you introduce yourselves?"

The cat just gave him an envious look. "I'm Envy. It's not fair, why does Vengeance get out of the tree and I don't?" it said.

A large gray bird just looked at the cat, "Oh come on Envy! It's not that bad being in this tree! Look on the bright side, we've got each other!" it looked like it smiled before it turned to Naruto, "I'm Happiness! Nice to finally meet my host!"

Just then a wolf stood at the base of the tree. It's fur was black and it had piercing yellow eyes, "I think it would be best if you ignored some of them. They don't really pay much attention to what they do most of the time." it said and trotted toward Naruto. Upon getting to his feet, the wolf bowed and laid down on its stomach. "I am Loyalty, Naruto-Sama. Pleased to finally meet you."

"Hey Loyalty. How's those fleas going?" Vengeance asked.

"I believe you already know how I get rid of them correct? If so, then you do not need to ask." Loyalty responded.

"Hey, Vengeance! How's life going for ya?" a deep blue horse with an orange tail called from behind another tree.

"I'm fine, thank you. This is Retaliation. He's also in the hatred department. He does more then I do cause I work with the more dramatic things. Things like someone killing your best friend or lover or something of that sort." Vengeance explained.

"I'm the one that makes you want to pull pranks on people, since thats really the only thing I work with as Retaliation. But I do get help from Creativity with most of the pranks." he snorted.

Naruto looked around him at all of the animals. _'This has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen.'_ he thought.

"Naruto." a voice called.

_'Is that Itachi-kun?'_ As soon as the voice called, Naruto was looking up at the stoic Uchiha.

"You were groaning in your sleep. Loudly." Itachi said sounding slightly irritated.

Truth is, hearing the blond groan in his sleep had worried his inner 'Angel' causing him to go check on him. When he got there, his inner 'Devil' had burst into perverted giggles at the sight. There was Naruto sleeping curled up into a ball on his side, looking rather much like the fox that was sealed inside him. Itachi moved to the side of the bed and knelt down beside him. A small smile graced his lips and he moved a lock of hair out of the boys face. He kissed the boys forehead and felt him stir slightly. Immediately standing up and putting his emotionless facade back into place, he called to him, leaving the two in this position.

"You're point?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You woke me up."

"That's nice. I'm going back to bed now." he then turned away from Itachi.

Itachi could've sworn that he was asleep before he was completely on his stomach. He swore he saw a few shivers pass through Naruto.

_'It is pretty cold in here.'_ he thought. Steeling his resolve, he grabbed the extra blanket out of the chest at the end of the bed. He threw it on Naruto, before climbing in beside him.

Naruto feeling the warmth as he slept, unconsciously rolled over next to Itachi, placing his back against the ravens chest.

Itachi gave a smirk at this and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him close.

Inside of Naruto's mind, Kyuubi was grinning like a madman. **"Just a little bit more and Naruto will be closer to having a mate! Now, how to get them **_to_** mate is the hard part."**

When morning came, Naruto would be in for a large surprise.

Not including the one currently rubbing up against his ass.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I couldn't resist adding the little bit of fluff! If any of you have questions, don't hesitate to ask! One person had the most random question ever: _"What was Itachi cooking?" _I've already given you your answer so you know what I think it was. I believe you also asked, _"What is the being that keeps talking in riddles? When will Naru make a move on Itachi?"_ I've already answered those, but if any of you would like the answer that I gave MadMonki just send me a PM asking! ^-^

Now that I think of it, 'Hall of Memories' reminds me of Kingdom Hearts 2 Chain of Memories.....that was totally unintentional for them to sound alike....


	11. pancakes

Alright! So heres 11! ^^

* * *

The morning that Hidan woke up to, was not a pleasant one.

"Itachi! What did you do?!" an aggravated Pein yelled.

Itachi didn't answer, how could he when you've got a pissed of Jinchuuriki throwing random jutsu at you, along with kunai and other sharp pointy objects.

As Hidan sat on his bed, he heard a loud explosion. _'What the Fuck?! Did he get into Deidara's room or something?!'_ he thought to himself. _'I haven't even seen the kid yet and I already like him!'_

Aforementioned blond chuckled when he heard a dark voice outside his room. "Psst! Naruto! Have a bird bomb!" Deidara whispered and handed Naruto a large bag full of the bombs.

"Thank you." Naruto replied icily. "Oi! Itachi!"

The raven looked back for a second. Seeing the bird in Naruto's hand, he proceeded to run faster. The bird exploded when it hit the wall right were Itachi turned a corner.

_'Shit, shit, shit! Note to self, don't allow Naruto to wake up when I'm still in the same bed.'_ Itachi thought as he turned another corner. This time the bird clipped his shoulder and swerved off course, nearly blowing a hole in Pein's door.

"Itachi!" Naruto called sweetly, drawing out the vowels. "Where are you?"

_'I'm going to kill him!' _he thought as he walked down the hall that Itachi had.

**"Oh shit...You're having post mating symptoms...Not good." **Kyuubi said as he paced inside his cage.

_'What the fuck does that mean?!' _Naruto snarled at the fox.

**"It means, that you have extremely random mood swings, random food cravings and want to kill the first person who pisses you off. Actually, you just want to kill people in general. You don't have to be mean about it, Kami!"** the kitsune explained.

Seeing a flash of black out of the corner of his eye, Naruto threw a kunai at it, in case it was someone else.

"What the fuck was that for?!" a voice yelled.

Naruto turned toward the source to see Hidan. His body was all stitched up from where he had been sewn back together by Kakuzu and he had his trademark scythe on his back.

"I thought you were Itachi." Naruto explained. "Didn't Shikamaru kill you? Don't answer that, Kakuzu stitched you back up." he threw a bomb at the end of the hallway behind Hidan when he saw Itachi run behind. "Get back here, Uchiha!"

Hidan gave a smirk, "So I see you're trying to kill Itachi. Any particular reason?" he asked.

"I woke up this morning and he was holding me close to him with-" he was cut off by a loud grumble that emitted from his stomach. "I'm going to go get food now." Naruto said and walked toward the kitchen.

Upon arriving in his desired room, Naruto quickly set to work on finding food. He decided that he would settle on this recipe he found. It was on a piece of lined paper that had been doodled on by Tobi. How did Naruto know that it was Tobi's doing? Probably because of the fact that the doodles all had Tobi's name written by them. He could barely make out what the recipe made, so he skipped to the ingredients.

_'Two cups flour, one cup milk, half cup sugar and a fourth cup of butter? Sounds good to me.'_ Naruto thought to himself. He grabbed everything he needed and mixed them together. _'In small increments, pour onto heated griddle. When batter starts to bubble, flip. The batter should be golden brown. Then after a few minutes, place on plate to cool slightly before eating...'_ after burning the things a few times, Naruto got the hang of it and on his plate were twenty of the them.

He took another look at the recipe and saw what it was, Silver Dollar Pancakes. He popped one into his mouth and was delighted at the taste. He put another one in his mouth and threw one at Itachi who had walked in.

"Eat it, and I'll stop throwing shit at you." He ordered.

Itachi looked it over before he took a bite. He nodded at the blond before he stole five more off of the plate and sat down at the table.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Kisame asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

In Konoha, the Konoha 12, eleven now that Naruto wasn't in the village, were all gathered in Tsunade's office.

"You are all gathered here for a SS class mission." Tsunade said.

Most of the people looked at her with shocked expressions while others didn't react at all.

"You are to infiltrate Akatsuki, and retrieve Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi." When Tsunade saw Sasuke look at her with a glint in his eye she added, "Alive, and in perfect condition, aside from what you have to do to get Itachi with you."

Everyone nodded and each left when they were dismissed.

"Kami, please keep them safe. Let Naruto be alright, as well." Tsunade whispered to herself as she looked out the window. "Please, let everything go smoothly."

"Yes, yes you do." Deidara said, stealing a few pancakes from Naruto.

Everyone was now at the table apparently being able to smell the pancakes. And not to Naruto's amusement, they had stolen all of his pancakes.

"Not cool, man! Not cool!" he said with a small frown on his face that the others didn't see.

'Hey Naruto! Can I be of assistance?' a voice that had a bit of a neigh in it called in his head.

_'Yes, yes you can. Come up with something for me will you?'_ He asked the horse.

'Will do!' it replied before retreating back into the seal to plot revenge with Vengeance.

That night, there were yells of multiple people getting pranked while Naruto laid in his bed. A smirk etched into his features was visible in the light coming from a lamp on his bedside table.

"That's what they get for stealing my pancakes." he said.

In the middle of his sentence, a weasel padded through the small hole in the wall. When Itachi changed into his normal self, he was assaulted by the smell of fallen rain and cut grass.

"Hmm? Did you need something Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi didn't answer only stared at the blond with unconcealed lust in his eyes.

_'Kyuubi, I thought you said I had another month! What's going on?'_ Naruto asked.

**"I think you may be an early bloomer, kid."** Kyuubi explained.

_'WHAT?!_ _So you mean this is going to be going on a month early?! Okay, I'm not coming out of my room for a month.'_ Naruto said.

**"Oh, and usually early bloomers last a bit longer then normal as well kit. So you're going to be screwed, both literally and speaking."**

Itachi moved toward the blond, mentally undressing him with his eyes. He got on top of the bed before getting on top of Naruto. Fortunately for him, he did all of this when Naruto was talking to Kyuubi, so when Naruto came back to reality, he only saw Itachi on him.

A large blush came across the blonds face and he looked away from Itachi.

Itachi however, moved him back and cupped Naruto's face in his large hands.

"Don't look away from me Naruto-kun." he said before placing his lips on the boys in front of him.

* * *

End! Sorry perfect cliffhanger! Couldn't resist!! **Special thanks to: iscreamdrizzle for reviewing every chapter to date!**


	12. Fluff

Okay, so small recap!

_A large blush came across the blonds face and he looked away from Itachi._

_Itachi however, moved him back and cupped Naruto's face in his large hands._

_"Don't look away from me, Naruto-kun." he said before placing his lips on the boys in front of him._

Now then, back to the fluffiness!

Oh! BTW, Naruto is about 16 and Itachi is about 19 in this. That's the ages I'm going by, so if you don't like it then I don't care.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was slightly shocked to say the least, being as he could only barely feel his other emotions as they tried to free themselves of the seal they were under.

Itachi moved his lips against Naruto's, trying to get a reaction. After a few seconds, Naruto hesitantly moved his own and slowly wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

This action delighted Itachi who pulled Naruto's head closer to his own and licked the blonds upper lip, asking for entrance.

Naruto opened his mouth slightly and was assaulted by Itachi's tongue. He tentatively moved his tongue to meet Itachi's and was rewarded by Itachi moving his own organ with his.

They could've gone on for a while, but being human, they had to breathe.

Naruto pulled away first, panting heavily. Itachi still had his face cupped and he pulled them off of him.

Itachi didn't move to stop him, but he pulled Naruto closer toward him in an embrace.

"I-Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Ssh...don't say anything." the raven replied pulling the blond into his lap. Itachi proceeded to stroke the blond's hair, causing him to purr quietly.

_'This...feels really...nice.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**"No kidding, Kit."** Kyuubi said quietly, feeling the effects of what Naruto felt through him. **"No kidding."**

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun." Itachi whispered. He drew Naruto even closer to him as he said this, petting the blond all the while.

Naruto hearing this said, "Love you too, Tachi." he didn't hear a response as he drifted off to sleep.

Inside the seal where the emotions were, another being came to life. Crawling out of his burrow, into the sunlight was a black weasel with red eyes. On the tip of its tail, was a small red heart.

"Everyone, listen up!" Loyalty called as all the emotions quieted down. "Thank you. Now we've got a new edition to the family. Come over here, we don't bite. Actually, Vengeance does, but only if you do something to her and she wants revenge. Oh and Anger, but he's trapped in the seal so you'll be fine."

The weasel slowly moved toward the wolf, suspicious of what might happen.

"Okay, now introduce yourself." Loyalty said.

The weasel looked at everyone. "I'm Naruto's love for Itachi." it said.

Everyone in the tree gasped.

"Oh don't tell me were going to have another Sasuke!" an aqua colored monkey exclaimed.

"Shut up, Annoyance." a dark blue dog said to him.

"I'll tell you now, if he's anything like this one, I'm going to kill him." a silver wolf said from behind the base of the tree.

"Anger, when did you get out?" Loyalty asked.

"This morning, when Naruto-Sama was attacking Itachi. Somehow the seal let me out."

Nelfi**(1)**, as he was going to call himself, looked around. _'These people really need help.' _he thought to himself.

When Naruto woke up, he heard the sound of someone singing. _'Who could that be?'_ he thought as he changed into a small fox kit. He crawled through the hole into Itachi's room and saw the raven playing an acoustic guitar. Naruto watched as Itachi started singing.

"_I'm a super, I'm a nothing,_

_I'm a no one going nowhere fast._

_And I don't care._

_I don't care._

_I'm a super, I'm a nothing_

_I'm a no one going nowhere fast_

_And I don't care,_

_I don't care."_

Naruto listened and felt something move within him and something wet roll down his furred cheeks.

That was when Itachi noticed the fox sitting in front of him. He set the guitar down to the side and pulled the kit toward him. After releasing the henge, he pulled a sobbing Naruto into his lap.

"Ssh...It's alright, Naruto-kun." he whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I-it's ju-ust s-s-so beautiful." he managed to stutter out through his freely flowing tears.

Itachi started to pet the blond again, soothing him. "Hush...you don't need to speak."

_'It seems that he has the same seal as I do. Wonder how Orochimaru found that.'_ Itachi thought to himself.

"I-Itachi-kun? Can we go get some food now?" Naruto asked quietly.

The raven smiled down at his kitsune. "Yeah, let's go. But before we do that, let's get a bath in, alright?" he pulled Naruto to his feet and grabbed two sets of his clothes and a couple towels. The two walked down the hallway, Naruto following close behind Itachi, who was taking every left turn they came to.

Eventually, they arrived at a door that had steam slightly snaking through the crack at the bottom. Itachi pushed open the door and Naruto was slightly awestruck at the sight. Dark blue cave walls and floor met his eyes. Right in front was a large spring that was dimly reflecting a crescent moon, it was the same color as the walls were and stretched across the entire length of the room.

"Are you getting in or are you just going to stare at the walls?" Itachi commented from the spring, a small smirk on his face.

Naruto gave a small glare and proceeded to strip, after turning his back to Itachi then jumped in.

Itachi ran his eyes over Naruto's smaller frame, taking in every detail. There it was again. The smell of fallen rain and cut grass. Suddenly, his urge to take Naruto became the dominant thing in his mind. Not caring about anything else, he glided smoothly over to Naruto who gave him a confused look.

"Itachi? What is-hmm!" he was cut off by Itachi's lips pressing on his own. He kissed back just as roughly as Itachi, who pushed the two of them into the side of the spring.

Naruto moaned into the kiss when he felt Itachi's erection rubbing up against his own member.

Itachi smirked after pulling out of the kiss and rocked his hips against Naruto's.

"Tell me you want me Naruto-kun." Itachi whispered to the blond all the while rocking his hips against Naruto's.

A small moan emitted from Naruto's mouth and a breezy whisper escaped Naruto's mouth.

"What was that, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, reaching one hand down below the water and another up to the blonds chest. He took hold of Naruto's fully erected member and began to stroke slowly. His other hand tweaked his nipples. "I'm afraid I couldn't hear you."

"I want you Itachi! I want you to fuck me into the ground!" Naruto cried out in pleasure.

Itachi's smirk grew wider and he proceeded to further pleasure his blond kitsune.

END!!!! SORRY TO END IT LIKE THIS!!! BUT IT WAS THE PERFECT SPOT TO END AND I COULDN'T RESIST!!!!

okay so those lyrics up there do not belong to me! They were written by Dillon Smith, who was in Les Miserables, playing Javert (pronounced jah vair) and had his guitar and was singing when he was behind the playhouse. He's a really great singer, and I hope he goes far in life.


	13. Arrival

**Okay, so I would've had this out earlier, were it not for the fact that I had ANOTHER FUCKING VIRUS!!! If you want to know more, PM me. Now onto the next chapter**

* * *

Naruto was lost. Lost in a sea of pleasure that is. Every fiber of his being was pulsing with the pleasure that Itachi was giving him.

He let out a barely concealed moan. That was when Itachi lost control. He pulled Naruto roughly to him in a heated kiss.

Naruto responded just as rough as Itachi.

Unfortunately, that was when Naruto heard footsteps coming down the hall. He pulled away from Itachi, who would've just pulled Naruto back into a kiss, if he didn't also hear the sound.

"Does anyone else smell that?" a voice asked.

The two in the hot spring eyes widened slightly before they looked at each other.

"Sasuke..." they both whispered.

They moved away from each other and hid behind a few of the rocks that hid part of the pool.

"Yeah, it smells like mint and dark chocolate." another voice said. Naruto immediately recognized it as Kiba.

"No, I mean that caramel. I don't know what it is you're smelling but it obviously isn't what I am." Sasuke replied.

That was when six people walked into the room. Sasuke and Kiba being a given, as well as Ino, Kakashi, Hinata and Shikamaru. Oh and Akamaru was in there as well, since the dog refused to go anywhere with out his master.

Said dog walked over to the side of the pool and sniffed before giving a bark at Kiba.

"Huh? Two people, huh? Is one of them Naruto?" Kiba asked. "I can't tell, since this mint is clogging my senses."

Akamaru just gave another bark and a large sweat drop.

"What do you mean 'that's Naruto'? He doesn't smell like that..." Kiba paused before a maniac grin covered his face.

"Why did you pause, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

At this, Kiba burst out laughing. "It-it seems that, that Naruto's giving off...a..." he couldn't continue due to his laughter.

Hearing Kiba laugh his ass off at him, Naruto felt anger well up inside of him and he swore he could hear the mad cackling of two kitsune in his head. Just when he was about to go pummel the shit out of Kiba, a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him close.

"Don't move. If you do they'll discover us." Itachi whispered in the blonds ear. He moved his hand that was resting on the blonds neck to his mouth, silencing all noise from him.

That weird feeling of the need to obey filled him once again. He had discovered that was what it was only a few days after he received the collar. He stopped moving the instant that Itachi commanded it.

At that moment, Naruto began to think.

Did he want to go back, with them? Did he want to go back to the villagers hate filled looks and whispered comments of 'demon'? He didn't do anything to them, aside from protect them from the demon they feared. But what was so wrong with that? He never was selfish, always putting others needs before his own. Retrieving Sasuke being a prime example.

It was then that he decided.

_'Why go back, when there's nothing for me there?'_ he thought.

"Itachi-sama. I need to speak with them." Naruto told the raven, after he removed the hand that was covering his mouth.

Itachi merely looked the blond over. "You are not to leave with them. If they try to take you by force, incapacitate them. Kill them if necessary." Itachi ordered.

Naruto nodded, desire to please running through him. He slowly moved into their sight range but he kept all of his body except for his torso and up under the water.

Sasuke was the only one who noticed at first. "Naruto." he whispered.

At this, the rest of them turned toward Sasuke before they saw where he was looking.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled before she ran over to the side of the pool by Akamaru.

"Come on Naruto, let's get out of here." Kakashi said walking over to the trio.

Naruto glanced at each person in the room. He slowly shook his head. "No." he said.

"What?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going back to the village." He told them.

The group looked at each other before looking back at the blond.

"Okay, they've obviously done something to affect your mind. Ino would you?" Kakashi asked.

Ino did the hand signs before her body slumped to the ground.

Kyuubi chuckled menacingly when he saw the girl.

**"Who are you to enter my abode, girl?" **he asked, adding a growl to his words.

Ino turned toward the voice to see a large cage with an even larger fox inside.

"This can't be possible! Someone can't have two subconscious beings inside them!" she said to herself.

"That is where you are wrong, Ino-san." Naruto said as he walked out of the shadows.

He was dressed in black with a ripped red cloak flowing behind him. Behind the cloak was the spirit from before.

"You see Ino-san, I am what is known as a Jinchuuriki." Naruto started.

"Jinchuuriki?"

"A human sacrifice. I suppose you know about the incident with the Kyuubi that happened 16 years ago, correct?" he continued when Ino nodded. "The Kyuubi was not killed that day. Instead, the bastard, Yondaime Hokage sealed the demon within an infant. That day, October tenth, was the day that infants life was decided. His fate was to be treated like shit by everyone he ever met, even though he was kind to them. What did he ever to to them? He never hurt anyone, I always put everyone's need before my own. So why is it that the moment that I don't want to be in Konoha, everyone who I know doesn't care tries to get me back in the damn village?" Naruto asked, turning toward the blond.

"Naruto, we do care for you!" Ino said.

"Then why don't you let me be selfish for once." Naruto commanded. "Kyuubi, were done here."

**"Alright then. Say goodbye girl!" **the demon's chakra moved out of the cage and tried to get to Ino, but just as it almost touched her, the girl disappeared out of the mindscape. **"Aw....and I really wanted a snack today..."** Kyuubi whined.

With that, Naruto also disappeared from the mindscape, upon seeing that he was out of the spring and fully dressed at that, he ran out of the room and down the winding caves, continuously taking every right turn. After a few minutes, he came across the hallway that led to Pein's room. He dashed to the end of the hall before he knocked on the door.

That was where the group found him. Waiting outside a door patiently.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and dashed down to the blond.

At that exact moment, Pein opened the door and upon seeing the intruders, used a barrier jutsu, sending Sasuke flying back down the hall.

Pein chuckled seeing Naruto standing beside him. "Good job, Naruto."

At those words, Naruto felt a burst of pleasure run through him. It was the same kind he felt when Itachi had been petting him the night before.

"Now, could you do one thing for me?" Pein asked looking at the blond. Inside he had a sinister smirk on his face.

Naruto nodded.

"Kill them." Pein ordered.

Naruto looked shocked before uncertainty covered his features.

"Naruto, they're trying to take you back to Konoha. If you go back, the villagers will hate you even more and you'll be looked down upon for the rest of your life." Pein explained in a fatherly voice. "If you go back there, you will never be able to be with any of us here. Who do you consider family more, us or them? Konoha, or Akatsuki?"

Naruto gave a small whisper, "Akatsuki."

"Also if you go back there, you'll never be able to see Itachi again." Pein whispered to Naruto, before he ruffled the boys hair.

At that comment, Naruto's head shot up and his eyes steeled.

"Will you do as I have asked?" Pein asked, already knowing that the boy was in his grasp.

"Hai, Leader-sama." Naruto replied.

"Good boy." Pein gave Naruto a black rod that had a hilt made of the same metal as the blade.

Once he had the blade in his hand, Naruto struck.

**"Just a bit more, Kit."** Kyuubi said.

He was not going back to that hell hole.

**"I'm with you no matter what you choose."** The fox said, approving of what Naruto was about to do.

He was not going to loose the one person who was making him feel again, nor was he going to disobey Leader-sama.

He had been given a mission, and he was going to complete it.

Just like he always did.

The battle didn't last long. After Sasuke got up, the others that had been sent on the mission came into the hallway. Naruto slashed right through Sasuke's arm, leaving a charred slash. Naruto continued to slash his way through the crowd, smirking fiendishly at the screams of pain that some of the injured let out. When he reached the end of the group and was only a few feet from their arms reach he looked back at them.

He saw a couple people laying on the ground each with a long slash across their torso's. These two people were Kakashi and Tenten. Kakashi was slowly moving to a sitting position while the girl wasn't moving. Naruto saw Sasuke step out of the group and unsheathe his katana.

This was going to be fun

_

* * *

Well that was considerably longer, so you all better be happy! Also, to the anonymous reviewer that hit me with a shoe, that hurts! How would you like to be hit in the ears with a shoe! These things scar easily! -twitches ears to prove point- but iscreamdrizzle (hereby known as isd) healed me right up, so it's okay, I guess...i still have a scar though!_

_Human that types this for me: that's not a scar, that's a-_

_QUIET HUMAN! YOUR JOB IS TO TYPE MY INGENIOUS IDEAS, NOT TELL ME WHAT SOMETHING IS AND ISN'T!! you are typing all of this right?_

_Httt4m: yes..._

_good. Well anyway, comp got another virus, so yeah I had to deal with that, or rather I forced my human to take it to a friends house to have him fix it._

_So thats the reason this is extra long, because of my delay. I'm also gonna have to replace this human, cause he's getting tired and I can't stand it when my humans are tired, they don't work efficiently. So I think I'll get my friend 'Tachi, no not Itachi-sama they're two totally different people,to type this for me. Since I'm having issues with this one. Besides, she actually has a human form...i don't. I got rid of it a while ago cause it was bugging me._


	14. Reunion

**Hey all, so I have a friend on here, her names iscreamdrizzle, she's the one who I gave special thanks too, and so now she's writing a story. So far it's really good, it's a Dark! Naruto fic, and there's two chapters up so far. I kinda just chucked the plot bunny at her, cause she asked if I had any spares, those damn things bite really hard, so all of you reading this should go check it out! But if Dark!Naruto's not your bit, then I have ItaNaru-ness going on here!**

**Please don't hate me for making them get interrupted so much!!**

**(sorry this is so late!! I had a case of writers block and I also had final exams also I got grounded for having a boy in the house when the rentals weren't there. All of you who are in High School know what I'm talking about.)**

In a large room, a man in a black cloak sat in a large throne. The hood on the cloak was up causing a shadow to be cast over the mans face.

In front of him, was a large white wolf. On the tips of it's ears, tail, muzzle and paws were a collection of crescent moons that were indistinguishable at the base, but spread out at the top.

"My lord, what is it you wish to know?" the wolf asked.

"I wish to know of my descendant, Uzumaki Naruto." the man said.

"Yes, my lord." here the wolf bowed, "Your son is doing well. He has met up with Uchiha Itachi, son of Uchiha Madara. It is Itachi-san who is helping Naruto-kun regain the emotions he has trapped within the seal."

"He is going about it in the appropriate way, correct?" the cloaked man asked.

"Hai. Just the way you requested. It also seems that Itachi-san harbors affection for Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun is accepting the affection exactly as you anticipated."

"Very good. You have done a wonderful job, Namikaze, Ookami. Now come up here." the man removed his cloak, revealing long red hair that fell over bare shoulders. Upon his hips, were black shorts that were cut off just past the knee and frayed.

Ookami changed into the blond figure that we've seen before. He dropped the cloak from his arms and walked up to his superior.

"I believe you know what I want." the redhead said, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist.

"Yes, Riku-sama." Ookami replied.

Riku pressed his lips against Ookami's, beginning their ancient dance of passion.

**Itachi's POV**

The moment Itachi had seen Naruto being dressed with a blank look on his face then running out of the room followed by the group, Itachi got out of the water and threw on his clothes. After grabbing his cloak, he followed them.

"Kill them." he heard Pein say.

Itachi could imagine the look on his kitsune's face when he heard that.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He made a few hand signs before he matched the color of the wall. The people ran past him and he recognized them as the Konoha 12.

He noticed that some of them had some minor injuries, causing him to smirk slightly.

_'Looks like they ran into a few..._problems_.'_ He thought realizing that Sasori's puppets had probably done their damage. If they were lucky, they'd be dead in a few days and if not, well then they'd have to deal with the poisons side effects until they did die.

Itachi walked in the direction the Konoha nin had run. He saw that Naruto was handed one of Pein's longer chakra receptors and shivered slightly. He knew what those things could do to a person and it was not a pretty sight.

He saw Naruto run through the crowd and hit everything in his path. On the ground was a girl with two buns in her hair, she wasn't moving and Itachi knew that Pein had something to do with it. They were his receptors, after all, they had his chakra in them and he could activate that chakra whenever he damn well felt like it.

That was when Sasuke stood up and unsheathed his katana.

**Normal POV**

Naruto gave an inward smirk. Here was the one person who was trying to kill Itachi, right in front of him. Although he was slightly cocky, he knew that his rival wouldn't be easy to take down.

"It looks like you want to fight, teme." Naruto said, putting the receptor on his shoulder.

"You're coming back to Konoha, Naruto. Whether you like it or not. I'll drag you back even if I have to break every bone in your body!" he replied, his sword sparking with electricity.

At this point, Naruto began to chuckle. "Well, doesn't that bring back memories, eh teme?"

Everyone around Sasuke just looked at him with confusion.

"What's he talking about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you mean you didn't tell them either?" Naruto asked with a mocking voice. "Well, why don't we let them know what happened."

Red chakra flowed out of the blond's body, forming into a single tailed fox. Naruto gave a feral smirk as he lunged at the younger raven, chakra receptor pointed straight at his heart.

Sasuke blocked the receptor with his sparking blade.

"Oh Sasuke, don't you want to know how I felt that day?" Naruto twisted his receptor under Sasuke's blade nearly forcing it out of his hand.

"Naruto, you know how I feel about what happened back then!" Sasuke replied as he put more force on his blade, slightly pushing Naruto's receptor back.

"But do they know?" Naruto retorted with a glare.

Sasuke glanced at the confused group and sighed.

"No. They don't."

This was where Itachi had enough. He removed the jutsu, exposing himself to the group.

"Naruto, sit." he said in monotone.

Naruto turned toward Itachi before he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a small yellow fox was laying down in front of Itachi on it's stomach.

The chakra receptor fell to the ground in front of Sasuke, one end hitting before the other, creating a loud metallic crash. Unfortunately, Sasuke followed the receptor to the ground.

Itachi knelt down and picked up the fox who gave a whimper.

Naruto knew he was in deep shit with Itachi. But he couldn't help it, Pein ordered him to do it and those words just came tumbling out without his permission.

_'I am _so_ fucked. And I think that might be both ways!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Inside of his cage, Kyuubi was laughing his kitsune ass off.

**"Sucks to be you, Naruto!"** he said between bouts of barking laughter.

_'Shut the fuck up, Kyuubi! We have a situation here!'_ Naruto retorted.

Kyuubi just continued to laugh. But unknown to his jailer, the demon lord had something in store for him. _**'Just you wait Naruto. Just you wait.'**_

__Naruto put his large ears back on his head and his tail went between his legs as Itachi brought him up to eye level.

Itachi looked at the blond fox for a few minutes. It was then that he decided to put Naruto on his shoulder.

Naruto opened his eyes, not knowing when he shut them, when he realized he was on a silky black cloak. _'Huh?'_

Itachi stood tall, facing his younger sibling with an emotionless face.

"Hello, little brother."

**ending!**

**For those of us a little bit impared (like myself), Naruto is the fox.**

**So, so so so so so soooooo sorry that this took so long!!!!**

**I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE FOREVER!!!!!**

**well I got grounded for having my bf in the house when my rentals weren't home then they came home so I got grounded for that. So they took my comp, my fone, and my friends away!!**

**they even took my human away that types for me!**

**Tachi: and it wasn't me who was typing so I didn't get starved.**

**Yeah. So she's alright.**

**Thanks isd for the items you gave me! My human is much happier now that its got food!**

**Human that types: THANK YOU!!! YOU ARE A SAINT!!!**

**anyway, I gotta go. Okami-sama is forcing me to take a bath...**

**Okami-sama: SAPHIRE!! GET YOUR TAIL IN HERE, NOW!**

**-Shivers- yes Okami-sama...-walks tail between legs to the wooden tub-**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE AUTHORS NOTE

okay, so unlike other people on ff who have more time to write during the summer, I unfortunately don't. I'm at my dads for the summer (I'm not telling you guys the whole damn story unless you ask and even then I probably wont tell you) and they practically force me outta the house for a minimum of two hours at a time, unless it's really hot and there's no one to hang with, then they let me inside the house. They're people who are extreme health nuts, not to offend anyone reading my story who is, and they believe that I am fat. I'm not fat, or so my friends say.

_**Aforementioned friends: YOU'RE NOT FAT!**_

Whatever you say.

_**Af's: YOU'RE NOT!**_

_Boyfriend that was at my house when he wasn't supposed to be: you're not fat damn it! I'm fat._

BULLSHIT! (not continuing this)

but anyway, I'm just letting all of you know now, that the updates might be slow alright? But I think I'll get another one out this week, since my friends in Boise are leaving me. One's going camping, the other's already in Mexico.....gomenasai if the updates are slow and few.

Also, at the end of the month, I will be having a b-day party, and then four days after that, I will be extremely depressed, don't ask why I'm not telling you, so there probably won't be an update the week of the 23rd through the 30th. Okay, just thought I'd let you all know bout that! Ja ne!


	16. Fucking Genjutsu

**Guess what peoples! On wednesday is my birthday! YAAAAY!!! I'll be three! But in human years, that's 15. I'll finally be able to hunt with the rest of the pack now! -eyes tear up****- and maybe now they'll accept me for who I am, and my ItaNaru ways!**

**Pack teens: hey look it's the weirdo!**

**HEY! GET IT RIGHT! IT'S _FREAKSHOW_! GOD!**

**My step-dad calls me freakshow and one of my friends called me a weirdo, so I responded with that. X3**

**Alright, so heres 15! (also, i'm going to add in a bit of metric. I have no idea how much any of this really is, since I live in America and America is stupid for having it's own system that makes no fucking sence. .#)**

**for those of you who want to chat with me who are anonymous reviewers, my e-mail is **** . Or if you just wanna talk to me for the hell of it or wanna send me ideas that you have for this story email me! I'm telling you this because I'm all alone! My human doesn't like me anymore! -sobs-**

**human: it's true, shes a bitch....*thinks for a minute* pun not intended**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone, aside from Pein was in shock at the sight before them. But perhaps the most baffled by the sight, was Sasuke. Never before had he seen his brother act so affectionate to...anything, really. He couldn't comprehend why his hated older sibling had put the fox form of Naruto on his shoulders before giving the fox a bit of a scratch on his fuzzy head.

Sasuke knew that his brother didn't care for animals, he did kill his own clan off after all, so why was he for Naruto?

Naruto leaned into the hand that was scratching behind his ear and let out a purr of enjoyment. When Itachi pulled his hand away, Naruto moved it head over to the raven's other shoulder and wrapped his tail around Itachi's neck, meeting at his nose. All in all, it looked like Itachi had a golden fox-skin scarf.

Naruto felt his eyes droop as he heard Itachi start humming. A dark and alluring sound reached his ears as he felt its hypnotic notes run their course, putting him in something akin to a trance.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered to herself.

Shikamaru looked at the sight before him and began to make a strategy. _'We are to retrieve one Uzumaki Naruto, no matter what form, alive. She didn't say we couldn't drag him back kicking and screaming...'_

Naruto, was actually enjoying himself. Well, as much as he could, since the emotion that dealt with happiness and enjoyment was probably trapped in the tree that housed them. Suddenly, he found himself standing in front of Kyuubi.

**"Well, now. Look at what I have in my cage."** Kyuubi said with malice.

Naruto just looked at the fox with confused eyes.

Kyuubi leaned down toward him, before laying down. **"Just relax, kit. Close your eyes."** he said in a kind tone.

For some reason, Naruto couldn't resist the pull of the kitsune's voice and he found himself doing just that.

Once Naruto was completely asleep, Kyuubi rolled him over onto his back. Right in the center of the boys chest, was a seal.

It was cleverly disguised as a wide, white scar; around six centimeters long, and ten centimeters across. It was an intricate genjutsu, one after another laid on top of each other, woven together like a Native American shawl.

_**'How the hell did he do this?'**_ Kyuubi thought to himself with a large sweat drop adorning his head. _**'Ugh, I fucking hate genjutsu.'**_

Never the less, Kyuubi removed the genjutsu, layer by layer. He had to back track every now and then, as one genjutsu had a smaller hardly noticeable trap that unleashed about seven different illusions that were even more of a bitch to remove then the others. Eventually, Kyuubi had removed everything that had covered the seal, unfortunately those things also included a fairly large drop of spit, and examined the seal.

It was black, as most all seals were, and in the shape of a cross. Upon that cross, were chains that held the two beams of the cross together. Interwoven with the chains, were vines of rose, thorns sticking through the links of the chains. At the base of the seal, was a tattered rose; connected to the vines, but just barely. It looked like it had gone through an extremely windy thunderstorm.

_**'That, or it was a new rose that had been grown inside a hut in the 'Valley of the Living Stones'* and had just been put outside.' **_Kyuubi thought offhandedly.

Torn petals of the rose were laying among the flower, but only a few of them. Each petal had a different design; a streak in one, just the outline of another.

Just as Kyuubi was about to prod at the seal, Naruto disappeared.

Kyuubi saw an emotionless face before a look of pain over took his vessels features, just milliseconds before he was gone.

Only two words came from the fox's jaws. **"Oh shit."**

**

* * *

  
**

Ookami walked by his lord, and now mate, down the narrow corridor that led from the spirit realm to the humans Earth.

"Riku-sama, are you positive you wish to see your descendant? He is not quite at the level you wished him to be." Ookami asked the tall man beside him.

"Ookami-kun, you do not need to use such formality with me." Riku said with a kind smile. "I am aware that he is not at the level he needs to be, but he will be eventually. I just want to see him in person instead of feeling like a pervert as I watch him from the looking glass." here he gave a sheepish chuckle, "Besides, that seal has some flaws that need to be fixed, lest he turn against us."

Ookami nodded. Upon reaching the end of the corridor, he made three hand seals. His cloak and Riku's billowed in the wind that escaped from the door.

"It is time." Riku said and walked through the door.

* * *

Upon entering the waking world, Naruto found himself in extreme pain. He tried to find the source of his discomfort, but he only saw a peach colored hand and a small flash of a maroon.

_'Sakura?' _he thought to himself. _'Why are you causing me so much pain?'_

Unknown to him, he said these things aloud, causing Sakura to look at him with sympathy.

"I'm not the one who injured you, Naruto." She replied to the gold fox. "I keep trying to heal you, but you're body keeps rejecting my chakra."

Shikamaru glanced at the the fox that was Naruto. "Sakura, give Naruto to Sasuke, Naruto will probably feel safer." he almost stopped there when he saw the look the cherry blossom was about to give him. "Not that you're not a good guardian, but they're like brother's, you know?"

Upon hearing this, Naruto felt a wave of dominance surge through him; starting from his neck and moving to all the corners of his body. He gave a loud growl and jumped from Sakura's arms. He would've ran, but his left hind leg crumpled from underneath him. Searing pain flowed through his small form.

_'Kyuubi, what's going on? Why aren't your healing ability's working?'_ Naruto asked frantically.

The fox's answer fell upon deaf ears as Naruto saw a tall, red haired man standing by the spirit.

"Come little one." the spirit said to him.

Naruto studied the man beside the spirit. He had frayed black shorts covering his legs to his knees. Upon his shoulders was a black cloak that was moving slightly in the breeze. Red hair fell in waves and framed a slightly pale face. Striking green eyes gazed at him with warmth.

_'What is going on?'_ Naruto asked frantically.

Kyuubi didn't respond. How could he, when he didn't know either.

* * *

**And cut!**

**Alright people. I want you to go to my profile and take the poll on top of the screen. I need to know what you want!**


	17. Who are you?

**In regards to the last chapter, the little * is a creative way to say Livingston, Montana. It's a valley and it's where I live. It's incredibly windy there and usually when the wind stops, I fall flat on my face. Know why? Because I lean into the wind and most of my friends fall too. xD**

**Alright then! Well here's 16 and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also, when I write, I usually don't plan or anything. So, believe it or not, I have no idea where this is going! ^.^' But I do have the ending I want planned, so hopefully it will get to that point!**

**

* * *

**Naruto was sitting down on his haunches. Or he was to the best of his ability, since his leg had a large fracture in the bone, or so Kyuubi had told him. He believed it too, the pain was a very good reason to believe the giant fox.

The red haired man was still looking at him, a smile etched onto his face.

Quite frankly, it was freaking the others out, but Naruto didn't feel anything.

A small white mouse with the name of 'Terror', on the other hand, was hiding under the roots of the tree he was trapped in, within Naruto's mindscape.

"Naruto." the man said, "How long I have wished to actually see you in person. Although, you are hardly human at this point." he said.

The familiar spirit beside him let a wolfish grin grace his features. "You are most correct, Riku-kun. But then, neither are we." he chuckled.

Riku started to walk toward Naruto, he knelt down halfway there and held out his hand. "Come to me, Naruto-kun."he whispered.

* * *

Itachi was running as fast as he could toward the direction that the Konoha bastards had taken his Naruto. _'How could I have been so stupid?!'_ he reprimanded himself.

Once Naruto had settled on his shoulder, four of the intruding nins had attacked him all at once. He had already set a genjutsu, but these four had already dispelled it. One of them included his otouto, Sasuke. He had ran at him, katana sending volts of chakra turned electricity streaking off the silver blade.

Itachi turned slightly, causing Sasuke's blade to slam into his long unused standard Anbu issue tanto. Itachi gave a smirk, before it dissipated in a nanosecond, his face passive once more. He pushed the younger Uchiha back with a surprisingly strong thrust.

"Hn. You have still the same skill as you did when we last fought, otouto." his voice almost took on a mocking disappointed tone, "It seems that your efforts to kill me are failing fast."

At this Sasuke snarled. Upon seeing the others starting to advance on his hated aniki, he began barking orders, "Stay out of this!" he turned back toward the elder Uchiha, "He's my kill."

Itachi shook his head, throwing the battle out of his mind.

_'Now is not the time to think about past mistakes.' _he thought to himself.

He sensed the chakra signal of his beloved grow stronger. He then found himself looking down at the fox form of Naruto sitting on the ground looking passively at a red haired man.

"Naruto-kun!" he whispered from his concealed position in a tree.

* * *

Naruto turned toward the sound of his name.

_'Itachi?' _he thought looking at a tree on the edge of the clearing. For a nanosecond he caught sight of glowing crimson eyes. _'That's Itachi alright.'_

"Naruto. Please come here." the spirit, now known as Riku, pleaded.

Naruto suddenly felt drawn to him and he slowly walked over to him.

The moment Riku touched the golden fur on his descendant, he felt power flow over him like a wave.

_'Yes. He is the one. For so many years...I have finally found the one who can restore my power and place in this world!' _he thought to himself. He slowly moved his hand across Naruto's fur, reveling in the power he felt.

And that, was where he had crossed the line. Itachi glared evilly at the man touching his Naruto. He jumped down from his tree and snatched the fox from the spirits hands.

Riku's eyes widened. _'He's fast.'_ he thought.

Itachi's glare intensified as the spirit stood.

"Ah. Uchiha, Itachi. You look so much like Madara when he was young. He could have retained that image once he came to the spirit realm. But he survived and he looks more like that one back there." Riku mused, nodding his head toward Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke looked at his aniki. _'If __**he**__ doesn't know who this is, then we have no idea how strong our opponent is or what he has up his arsenal.'_ he thought with a small twinge of panic. He didn't let that get to him though, squashing down the panic like he would a bug.

Naruto crawled out of Itachi's grip to climb onto the raven's shoulder as he spoke to Riku.

"My name, is Riku." the redhead said. "**Uzumaki**, Riku. The first Uzumaki to ever walk the earth over a millennium ago and the first to rule these nations. However, none of you would know of that since your texts only go back a few thousand years. And the texts you do have that go back that far, are written in an archaic language that none of you can understand."

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of Riku's last name.

"What?" he whispered.

Riku pointed at Naruto with a glare at the ninja in the area. "And that fox right there, my grandson Uzumaki, Naruto, is my only living descendant."

Ookami was still hanging back by the tree-line where he and Riku had emerged.

"He is not just your grandson, Riku-kun." he stepped forward to his mate's side. "He is also mine as well."

Upon looking at Ookami, Itachi could see the likeness of Minato in every feature of the ancient spirit. The only difference, that Itachi could remember, were his facial features and ears. The tips were pointed and pierced completely down the sides, while every feature about his face seemed more feral and sharp then the Yondaime's had ever been.

Suddenly, the spirit dissapeared and Itachi tensed.

_'This will not bode well.'_ he thought pulling out a kunai.

Hearing this sent Naruto spiraling into his mindscape. He limped down the corridors that led to Kyuubi's cage as fast as he could.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked the demon in monotone.

Kyuubi just looked at his jailer before he closed his eyes and sighed.** "I have no idea. Never before have I heard of them so I can tell you now that they have never been to the demon realm or anywhere close to where I have been in my lifetime."** he opened his eyes and looked around as he heard the sound of music vibrating from within the corridors of Naruto's mind. He quickly pushed his chakra into the fracture in Naruto's leg, mending it without a problem.

A few seconds after Kyuubi heard the sound, Naruto found himself in Konoha.

He looked around as he heard music playing.

_"He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack,_

_His backpack is all that he knows."_ Ookami sang as he willed the music to play and echo around him.

He felt anger and sadness well up in him. But he also felt something else. He felt it consume him as he saw villagers glare at him. He walked over to a stand to buy a set of kunai, against his will, and was about to ask how much he was to pay for the set, when the villager glared at him.

"Get out of here, demon-scum!" he screeched.

_"Shot down by strangers who's glances can cripple_

_The heart and devour the soul."_ Ookami sang.

Naruto stepped back as the villagers all began to glare at him. He felt himself freeze and found himself unable to move. He couldn't breathe from the fear he felt inside him.

_"All alone he turns to stone_

_while holding his breath half to death._

_Terrified of what's inside."_

He inhaled as he started to move away from the villagers that were closing in on him.

_"To save his life_

_He crawls like a worm from a bird!_

_All alone_

_Crawls like a worm from the bird!"_

He looked at the villagers surrounding him and felt that same emotion fill him up. He shoved his way out of the group and he recognized what that emotion was.

Hatred.

* * *

In the real world, Riku had a large smirk on his face. He watched as the fox form of his grandson jumped away from the elder Uchiha and transform back into his human form. Naruto then looked around him as though he was being enclosed by a large group of people.

Riku saw multiple emotions run through his descendant's eyes before they steeled and lost a bit of their luster. Naruto then ran toward him and stood behind him.

"Looks like I will get what I wanted after all, ne?" Riku chuckled darkly. He turned toward the, now stationary, Naruto and placed a single sheet of paper on his forehead. Written on it was the kanji for obedience, _juujun_.

Naruto's eyes widened before they flickered closed.

Itachi was not pleased as he saw his koibito fall into Riku's arms, unconscious.

* * *

**end! sorry this took so long! i was busy and i had chores and i had a case of writers block!**

**but in other news, happy late 4th of july to those of you who live in the USA, and to those of you who don't, happy holiday that may have happened to you!**

**The song that Ookami is singing is called The Bird and The Worm, by The Used. awesome song, go listen to it!**

**regarding the poll on my profile: i need 7 more voters before i will decide on the length. so to those of you who haven't taken it and want longer chapters (or feel the need to hit me with a shoe for interrupting them so much in previous chapters .) go take the poll. all you need to do is click on my name up there at the top of the page. so until I get 7 more voters, the story length stays as is, or possibly a bit over like this one was.**

**koibito: lover**

**juujun: obedience (if anybodies a little slow)**

**Ookami: wolf**

**Riku: according to Gone and forgotten (who was being very nice and told me what it means!) it can eaither mean 'shore' or 'agony of speration' depending on the kanji. in this case it will be the latter.**

**So Gone and forgotten, love that name by the way!, you get a piece of chocolate cake for telling me that!**

** ^ ^**


	18. There goes Sadnessfor the 7th time

**Okay, so heres 17. sorry if I left some of you with many unanswered questions! Hopefully they'll be answered in this one. There are also the possibilities of **_spoilers_** in this chapter, so just letting you guys know now!**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own Naruto (I recommend you don't tell Itachi that) nor do I own any of the lyrics in this fic, unless otherwise noted. However, I do own Riku and Ookami, so if you want to use them in a fic or something, then you must ask me for permission. And if you do get permission then you need to say where you got them.**

**Lyrics used: Blood; My Chemical Romance, One of Us; Lion King 2**

**

* * *

  
**

To say the least, Itachi was pissed. There in front of him, was _his_ Naruto, in some ancient spirit's arms. He didn't give a rat's ass who this dead person was, nobody held his Naruto but him. Nobody, damn it!

"Put. Him. Down. Now." He growled, Sharingan glowing a menacing red in the darkening light.

Riku looked thoughtful for a moment before a large smirk appeared on his face. "You know, I don't think I will." He looked at Naruto like a father would "He is my grandson, and I wish to visit with him for some time. Do any of you, aside from Uchiha the Elder, have a quarrel with my proposition?"

Everybody glared at him and each took out some form of weapon or smoothly moved into a fighting stance.

"I will take the violent nature of your stature to be against my proposition, then." Riku nodded to Ookami and the blond spirit made three hand signs. In mere seconds, he was a large wolf, blue and black crescents on his paws, muzzle, ears and the tip of his tail that grew thinner the closer they got to the larger part his body.

Riku suddenly appeared on the large wolf's back, placing Naruto on Ookami like someone would a saddle in front of him.

"And with that, I bit you adieu!" Ookami then jumped into the trees and was gone.

Itachi was about to follow after them, but was halted in his tracks when he heard a voice.

"You will not be following them, Itachi." it called.

He didn't need to turn around to know whose voice it was.

There at the edge of the clearing, was the one who caused all of his problems. Uchiha Madara; who at this time was not looking like his childlike alias, Tobi, or acting like him. Although, the child-like alias was more of a personality change then an alias, as it tended to come and go and random intervals.

Itachi stood there, internally fuming at the eldest Uchiha. "Otouto and friends." he said quietly, "Retrieve Naruto-kun, lest Riku unleash something devastating upon this land."

He then turned toward Madara, apathetic look upon his face. How he hated this person. Who gave a fuck if he started the clan, he could hate him if he damn well wanted to!

Suddenly, unorthodox methods of killing Madara entered his mind, along with a song he came up with when he was killing off his clan. He had replayed the song over multiple times when he was killing them, blocking out their screams, until Sasuke came along and broke his concentration on the tune. That also broke his killing mood and just made him angry, so he left Sasuke alive to suffer for his insolence.*

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,_

_Send you roses when they think you need to smile._

A Kyuubi-fide Naruto, attempting to eat Madara, and succeeding.

_I cant control myself because I don't know how._

_And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while,_

Madara getting frozen in a block of ice, then being set on fire.

_So give them blood, blood!_

_Gallons of the stuff!_

Madara being set on fire, then thrown into a vat of boiling oil.

Him, cutting him up into little pieces, flame broiling them, then feeding them to Kyuubi.

_Give them all that they could drink and it will never be enough_

_So give them blood, blood, blood!_

Him and Naruto, playing tennis with Madara as the ball...the court also being about a quarter of a kilometer long.

_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

He very nearly laughed evilly at that last one and he couldn't help but smirk, thankful for the high collar of the cloak.

* * *

While Itachi was having fantasies about killing the establisher of his clan, Naruto was back in his mindscape trying to escape his memories that were, quite literally, out to kill him.

And all the while, Naruto was hearing music.

Kyuubi, being the ancient, demon fox that had nine fluffy tails, had figured out what exactly the seal did.

_**'Great. So first, I'm forced to act like a clueless, ramen obsessed teenager, said teen is forced to act like me, then he looses his emotions, only for him to be able to be controlled by **__**music**__** of all things!'**_he thought to himself.

As it turns out, he was right. Depending on the lyrics, tempo, and overall sound of the music playing, Naruto's trapped emotions were shot right out of the tree and they each began to do what they were born to do, whether it was against their will or not.

Picture this; a nice peaceful meadow with a gargantuan oak tree right in the center. Then the sound of screeching animals as they get launched out of said tree at high velocity. Then just before they touch the ground**, they get pulled back by the tree's branches, some crying that they don't want to go back and some shouting foul words that only slightly hurt the tree's feelings.

That's the picture that Loyalty the wolf saw every time music started to echo throughout the meadow. After the second time, it was just getting annoying.

"Damn you, Hebi-teme. You stupid seal is giving me a headache." Loyalty muttered to Anger, who was sitting next to him.

"I really hope that Naruto let's me have control for a bit when this is over." Anger snarled out. "Or Zeus so help me, I'm going to put that snake through so much torture that he'll be feeling it in the Underworld!***"

* * *

Naruto at this point, was now trying to fend off the villagers trying to murder him. Unfortunately, when he killed one, three more appeared in it's place. More music started to play within the confines of his mind as he ran from the villagers.

"Get out of here!" they shouted.

_Deception, disgrace_

"Monster!"

_Evil as plain as that scar on his face._

"Demon-scum!"

_Deception, (An outrage!)_

_Disgrace (for shame!)_

"Bastard-child!"

_He asked for trouble the moment he came._

_See you later, agitator!_

He ran as the voices grew louder and numerous.

_Born in greed, Raised in hate._

_Helpless to defy his fate!_

"Shut up!" he yelled back, not stopping to let them catch up.

_Let him run, let him live!_

_But do not forget what we can not forgive!_

The villagers started to throw things at him. Rocks, pelting his back, rotten food going by his head and a few kunai nearly hitting him.

_And he is not one of us._

_He has never been one of us!_

_He is not part of us._

_Not our kind!_

He kept running, turning corners where ever he could. He caught glimpses of the Sandaime, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, before he was able to actually look at Gaara.

"We are alike, you and I." he said quietly. "And yet we are very different, and we live in worlds that are equally as different."

_Someone once lied to us._

_Now we're not so blind._

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us!_

Just as Naruto was about to reply, the red headed Jinchuuriki disappeared in a swirl of sand. He started running again, trying to get away from the voices that were behind him. He ran until he came to an alley. He saw that the end was blocked by a rather large wall and standing on top of said wall, were seven Anbu. He turned to run back out of the alley, or he would have, if there weren't a large quantity of angry villagers with a lust for his blood.

_He is not one of us._

_Deception, disgrace_

_Deception._

That, was when he saw Riku. He was standing between him and the mob and suddenly, everything disappeared, melting into black.

"Naruto. It's alright. None of this is real. It's only memories." the spirit said as he pulled his descendant into his arms in a tight hug. "Do you want all of this to go away?"

Naruto thought about this after he overcame the shock of being hugged, but no less then a family member. _'Everything would be gone? No more hated glances, no more being used or controlled?'_ Naruto thought.  
He nodded slowly as tears nearly came to his eyes.

_'There goes sadness...for the seventh time.'_ Loyalty said annoyed.

Riku pulled the boy closer to him. "Okay."

Naruto never saw the triumphant smirk that flowed like water across Riku's face.

But Kyuubi did.

**_'Fuck.'_**

_

* * *

_**Well, what'd you guys think? It is longer then usual, three pages. so if you guys want it to be even longer then this, take the stupid poll! it takes 3 minutes! 7 if you have a slow comp! just letting you know now, it's most likely that it's going to be longer chapters. so it'll probly be 2 weeks for each chapter once school starts. so until then updates will be few and far apart.**

**Are any of you interested in a Dark!Naruto story were he goes insane and talks to a red and green dog? then read Hatred Know's No Bounds by iscreamdrizzle! so far it's really interesting and it's funny to boot!**

**and with that, i bid you adieu! *jumps off to find Ookami*  
**

***This isn't actually why Itachi left Sasuke alive.**

****If they touch the ground that is ten feet away from the tree, they are allowed free reign of the meadow and are out of the seal.**

*****I couldn't help but make Anger believe in the Greek gods. It just seemed to fit her in my opinion. Haha, Orochimaru's going to get eaten!**


	19. Music That Calms The Soul

_**I have a very important annoucement to make....**_

_**I now have....A FLUFFY NEW BETA!!! She's very lovable, furry, feathery, has great ideas and is writing a story of her own, to which I gave her the plot bunny for. It's called Hatred Knows No Bounds, and for those of you who now have no idea who I'm talking about, I will reveal to you now my beta: iscreamdrizzle!  
**_

_**So now this chapter is short, too much so, but it's been beta'd with love and care, and I've had a smudge of writers block. T.T I will also now confirm that there will be **_CHARACTER DEATH _***loud gasps occur from nowhere* in this story. But hopefully you all will love the end! I know isd does, Domo arigato for your services, so lucklily you will too. **_

_**For some reason I really want someone to flame me. So to all of you flamers who have made it this far, let me have it! I want some good humor in my depressing life outside of the online world!  
**_

* * *

Naruto felt himself plunge into warm water.

_'Wait....how the hell did I get here?'_ he thought to himself. He then saw Kyuubi's large paws standing in the water in front of him.

**"Kit. Get out of the water." **the demon ordered.

Not feeling that he had anything better to do, Naruto complied.

"What's going on?" he asked.

**"You're ancestor is trying to corrupt you."** Kyuubi said with a rather large sweat drop. **"He's going to you're five year old self to corrupt him, thus changing how you act today. I feel bad for him."**

At this, Naruto raised a brow. "And just why is he...did you just say you feel bad for him?"

Kyuubi nodded. **"He's doomed to failure. When you were five you dreamed about kittens and tea parties...on fluffy clouds with rainbows as bridges. Oh, you also dreamed about those 'care bear' things."**

Naruto blinked. Once, twice, thrice. "Are you kidding me?"

**"Unfortunately, no. I tried to corrupt you but I gave up after a week. So if I gave up, then Riku will be here in five, ten minutes, maybe?"**

Naruto stood there for those five minutes, nothing said between demon and jailer of said demon.

That was when Ookami appeared.

"I think Riku might need a therapist now." he said deadpanning.

**"Heh heh...therapist...ha ha."** Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto threw the demon an annoyed look. "Don't start that again."

"What are you talking about? What's so funny about the word therapist?" Ookami asked looking to Naruto.

**"Therapist!" **Kyuubi then began to laugh like a mad man.

Naruto then noticed a small red and green dog standing behind the large fox. He was about to say something about it, but, with a very creepy smile, it disappeared.

_'…That was weird.'_ he disregarded it and turned to his ancestor. "If you put a space between the 'e' and the 'r' you will know what fur ball over there is laughing his ass off at."

"The....rapist?" he asked, when it clicked and a light bulb seemed to go on in his mind. "Okay. That is fairly funny." he said with a grin.

"Once you've heard the joke three times, it gets over rated. I would know." Naruto turned and saw a small, square table with Riku sitting at one end. In front of him were quite a few bottles of expensive looking sake.

Riku, to say the least, was looking like he'd been through hell and back. His hair was in tangles and knots and his pants were hanging low on his hips.

"How the hell did anyone survive around you?" he asked his blond descendant.

**"Kami only knows."** Kyuubi said between bouts of giggles.

Riku pushed a bottle over to Naruto. "Drink. Don't worry, I'm not trying to poison you." he said when he saw his skeptical look.

Naruto looked the bottle from it's base to the top. It had a light blue finish and what looked like small flower petals all around it. He shrugged and he took a swig. His eyes widened as he felt the wine burn slightly as it went down his throat.

"Surprised? This isn't you're average bottle of sake. This is Teiseihaku-shu* sake." Riku smirked when Naruto took another gulp of the wine.

Naruto blinked. "That's good." he said before he downed the bottle.

"Well if you think so, then come! Sit, drink, be merry! But we should probably leave you're mind. For if we get attacked, how will we know? What would we do?" and with that, the three of them left the giggling fox to himself.

* * *

Sasuke ran in the direction the wolf had gone. In only ten minutes, he found his target...

Laughing his ass off with his captors.

_'What the hell?'_ he thought.

Here was his friend, sitting on a table next to the blond man that he had first seen in Naruto's mind. On Naruto's right, Riku was sitting with a bottle of sake to his lips.

That was when he heard the music playing. It was a cheery tune. One that could lift one's spirit on a bad day.

_'What's up with the music? Kami this is weird.'_ Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Naruto's laughter with it.

Riku smirked, "Well, now. Do you sense that Ookami-kun?"

Ookami just gave that Namikaze trademark grin. "Why yes, yes I do."

The music slowly started up again, making emotions stir within Naruto. But as the vocal started, he felt all of these emotions intensified.

Betrayal, flowing like water, constricting his heart.

_H__e can't avoid conflict,_

_He's lost 'cause he's incomplete._  
Heartache, a pulse of pain with every breath he took.

_He's in between, somewhere in between, in between the sleepless shadows  
__B__attling to break the love that's 'guaranteed to make you bleed thicker than blood' _

Hatred, coiling around him, much like the snake that caused all of these problems in the first place.

_H__e don't want it, but craves what he can't escape  
He's staring straight through his fate and now he's face to face  
You wanna fall down, well this could make your dreams come true,_

Anger, bubbling like a cauldron of burning magma, deep in his stomach.

_Because the devil was an angel too._

Then, he moved; a swift motion, graceful as the kunai in his hand plummeted down toward pale flesh.

* * *

Itachi, to say the least, was extremely tempted to ignore his superior's orders and just go back for his fox.

"Itachi. Go find every piece of music you have in your possession, along with your guitar, and go retrieve the fox." Madara ordered.

Itachi didn't even say a word before he turned on his heel and walked, slowly, out of Madara's sight.

Once he reached the hallway, however, he ran full speed to his room. Grabbing the guitar first, he proceeded to seal every paper that had music inscribed upon it into a black scroll. He shushined outside to the field where Riku had taken his Naruto.

_'Don't worry, Naruto. _(It never occurred to him until the whole ordeal was over, that Naruto, in fact, _couldn't_ worry.)_ I'll find you.' _He ran in the direction the giant wolf had ran.

_'I'll find you.'_

_

* * *

_**Hmm....I dont believe that I've left anything out...**

**But once again, Another big Domo Arigato goes out to isd! (who also happens to be the 1st reviewer of this chap, since I put the authors note up after the chap itself *sweatdrop*) **

**Does anyone know how to make your dad and step-monster not think that you're a sin against god? Because it seems like all I do is wrong, or stupid, or a 'sin against god' as aforementioned. I mean they have no idea that I'm Bi yet, so I'm afraid to tell them now. Step-monster also said that she understands what I'm going through, when I know she doesn't, so can I **_Get some advice at all? I'd appriciate it very much._

*this is a premium type of sake (to those of you who want to know how I know this, I looked it up on Wikipedia!)


	20. Music that Breaks the Heart

***comes out from large hole in the ground* I am so, so, sorry! Ive been gone for a long time and basically abandoned all of you readers that like my story...*sweatdrop* it's not my fault! ok, well it kind of is...but whatever! I have it out now, so be happy! Even though by the end you will totally hate me. Remember back when I said that there _might_ be **_CHARACTER DEATH_**? Well its official now. and this is the second to last chapter, including the epilogue. But hopefully by then you will love me again! Now enough of my ranting and excuses, I shall now let you read the official story!**

Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto; Itachi does though ^^; but I do own Riku and Ookami, so no claiming them as your own characters! *growls*

**Music used: The Good Left Undone by Rise Against  
**

**Beta'd by: _iscreamdrizzle (my skarchett friend who has also been absent for a while now!)_  
**

* * *

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream  
of drowning in the ocean;_

Itachi had found his blond, but the strangest thing was, said blond was trying to stab his little brother repeatedly with a single kunai. Itachi blamed it on the music that was playing.

He threw a small barrage of shuriken into the small battle that was taking place, causing both of the participants to jump backward.

_Longing for the shore  
Where I can lay my head down.  
I'll follow your voice;  
all you have to do is  
shout it out!_

The music abruptly stopped and Naruto felt all of the emotions inside him go out like a candle.

Or, from Loyalty and Anger's position, all of the trapped emotions had just been tethered to the large oak tree, yet again.

Anger looked at Loyalty. "I hate this damn tree."

"So do I, Anger." the black wolf replied. "So do I."

But the sudden flow of apathy had made the blond's world spin. The last thing he saw was the blurred image of black with blood red mixing with it.

Itachi moved his blond out of the way and stood down his opponents. "Come." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was messing with the seal upon Naruto's chest. So far, he had only managed to almost blow the duo to bits.

**"Damn it! Fucking seal and it's fucking defenses!" **he muttered angrily. He slashed at the seal with his chakra and it was rearranged into a different seal.

Instead of the cross, the seal consisted of small Celtic knots in the general shapes of right triangles that all connected in the center at each ninety degree angle. The knot from one triangle continued in the one that was to the immediate left of it.

At this point Naruto decided to wake up. "Ugh...where the hell am I?" he asked no one in particular.

**"You are in your mindscape. Do you feel anything?" **Kyuubi asked with bated breath.

Naruto glared up at the fox. "What the hell did you do to me, you stupid fuzz ball?!" he yelled.

Kyuubi was internally grinning his special victory grin, and dancing his awesome victory dance to his equally awesome music. Basically, it was a giant nine tailed fox doing "Thriller". _**'Hee hee. I win.'**_ he thought to himself as he started to explain. **"I fixed you! Now you can feel emotions without music playing! Or at least that's how I think it works now..."** he trailed off with a small sweat drop on the back of his furry head.

Naruto's glare subsided and he looked at his bare chest. He saw the seal and he poked it; resenting his choice as a burning pain shot through him.

He groaned and doubled over.

**"Yeah..."** Kyuubi drawled. **"You probably shouldn't do that again. You might die this time."**

Naruto managed to look up at the fox with a dark glare, before he arrived in the real world.

* * *

The one time Itachi was actually having fun, the stupid Konoha nin _had_ to be killjoys.

They had shown up only a few moments after his battle had begun. They consisted of: the pink banshee, Kakashi, the Inuzuka heir, the female Hyuuga and Kurenai.

Here was his brother, trying to attack him and the 'ancestors' of Naruto at the same time. He didn't use shadow clones, so he was trying to be in two places at once.

To say the least it was rather amusing.

Or at least it was until the dog-boy started to help Sasuke in his 'Quest for Vengeance', 'I-Shall-Avenge-My-Clan!' bullshit.

He knocked the Inuzuka away from him with a simple bat of his hand. "I grow tired of this, little brother."

Sasuke glared at his older brother with the patented 'Uchiha Glare of Doom'.

"Why not take out the common enemy before you attack me?" Itachi suggested.

Sasuke then seemed to find logic in Itachi's words and, grudgingly and extremely reluctant, agreed.

"Oh, but why attack me?" Riku complained. "What did I ever do to you? All I wanted to do was spend some quality time with my grandson. Is it so wrong of me to want that?"

"It is when you want to suck out the fuzz ball and use him for your own good!" a voice called.

Itachi froze, as did the rest of the nin around him.

"Naruto...?" He whispered.

Riku looked at his descendant. "Ah, Naruto-kun! How good of you to join us!" he said in an unnecessarily sweet voice.

Ookami sat close to the treeline, simply watching the scene before him in silence. _'I cant help the feeling that something is going to go wrong.'_ he thought.

Naruto turned his head slowly to meet the ancestor. All that came from his mouth were two words. "Fuck. You."

Sasuke blinked. He knew Naruto had crude language, but never had he dropped the 'F-Bomb'. He meant business, the blond did.

Riku glared at the young blond. "You dare to insult me?" He snarled and suddenly Naruto was thrown into a tree. "You shall pay for your insolence, boy!" In his hand, appeared a long spear.

Everything went in slow motion for Naruto from there.

Riku started to charge him.

He knew he couldn't dodge.

_'Thirty yards away.'_ he thought.

He knew he couldn't block.

_'Twenty yards.'_

And he knew he couldn't attack.

_'Ten yards.' _he closed his eyes.

Accepting his fate with a sigh, he slumped to the ground, allowing his chest to be completely exposed.

_'Five yards.'_

A sickening crack and the sound of sharp metal piercing through soft flesh and cloth was the only thing that was heard.

Naruto opened his eyes. He couldn't breathe.

Riku sneered, disgustedly. "And another falls into the world of the deceased."

Wide eyes of ocean blue stared, horrified at the sight in front of him.

Blood was caked on his face, chest and arms; a large hole where the blade still resided, as though content with it's current position. The wooden handle could be seen showing out of his body and black hair obscured his face from the views of all but the Jinchuuriki in front of him.

"Naru..to..." he whispered softly. He looked at Naruto's face and wiped away the single tear that had ran down his cheek. "Don't cry, my love." the raven's face held a small smile.

Riku quickly grew tired of this scene. "Now, I shall be cutting this reunion abruptly shorter then you would like it to be." He then ripped the spear out of the raven's body.

The force of this caused him to fall onto Naruto, who held him close, despite the blood coming from the gaping wound that sat upon his chest.

A pale hand caressed a tan and whiskered cheek. "Aishiteru, Naruto." he managed to cough out, blood running from his mouth.

The raven slowly closed his eyes and his hand fell from his lovers face.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes as his breathing slowed and finally came to a stop. "No..." he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes once more.

Not a single rain drop fell, nor did any creature of the forest flee from the tortured scream that one human let out.

"ITACHI!"

* * *

**see what I mean when I said you would hate me? But hey! Maybe this will get me a flamer or a couple very angry fans! I would love to respond to a couple of those! So feel free to yell at me for Killing off one of the main characters!  
**


	21. Music of Emotions

_Beta'd by: **iscreamdrizzle** (who beta'd the last chapter too!)_

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto not, but Ookami and Riku are mine, so dont claim them, for if you do, then you will be tied in a knot! _(← my attempt at rhyming)

Music used: Tell Me What the Rain Knows; from Wolf's Rain. (_beautiful anime, go watch it!(dont read the manga. The storyline is completely different because it came after the anime was made))_

The Beta Corner of Saph's Cave

iscreamdrizzle(now isd):damn, she was really fast this time. unlike me.

Saph: ^w^ hee hee *does peace sign*

isd: but hey, school has been keeping me busy!! english is scary, especially as a freshman. Enough about me (please read my stories btw:freeadvertising: XD)

Saph: seriously! read them!!!! 3

isd: Saph has worked real hard on this, and the two of us have had a couple of wacky planning sessions, and let's just say it was worth it!

Saph: that was my awesome beta, isd! those are her exact words with my commentary mixed in there. Haha, sorry isd, couldn't resist! By the by, if any of you cry because of one of teh scenes, I am.....not sorry. Gomen, but I just cant feel bad for you. I am proud of my writing and I'm glad I got through that part!

**Okay, so I got this awesome review that I think all of you should read! I found it rather funny, and I like that they gave me a compliment at the end! So, this review is going public.**

**Diaryanjo:**** NO! Y ITACHI!! DAMN!! SASUKE BETTER KEEP HIS HANDS OFF OF NARUTO WHILE ITA-KUN IS OUT OF BUSINESS! U R SO CRUEL!!**

**Saph's reply: I loved your review! Thanks for all of the support! (and that's not sarcasm!) Don't worry,**

**just wait for the epilogue, then you'll love me and the story again! And don't worry, Sasuke doesn't like Naruto any more then a brother in this story. ^ ^**

**And now that I have shared that with all of you, I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter of Music of Emotions!

* * *

**

Silvery translucent, and dark red blood coated his entire body as he knelt down by his lover.

_'Former lover, Naruto. You need to remember that.'_ he thought to himself as silent tears ran down his face.

_Tell me what the rain knows. Oh, are these the tears of ages, that wash away the wolfs way and leave not a trace of the day?_

What had he done to deserve this? It always seemed that the spirits always had something against him. That or he was their plaything; he didn't particularly care at this point. He had stopped caring the minute that he discovered Kyuubi lived on inside of him.

_Tell me what the rain knows. Oh, is this the flood of torture; that pours itself upon me? Oh see how I drown in this sea._

He turned his face skyward and looked at the foreboding black and gray storm clouds. A drop hit him right on the tip of his nose, causing him to blink.

"Naruto?" a tentative voice asked. "Are you alright?"

Naruto could tell from the voice that it was Sakura. He didn't respond as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

As the rain started to fall, a howl was heard in the distance. _ 'A lone wolf trying to find it's pack.' _Naruto thought. _'Or maybe mourning for a lost mate.'_

_Hark! Hear the howl that eats the moon alive. Your fur is on fire; the smoke turns the whole sky raven black and the world upon your back will crack!_

The small group of Konoha nin stared at Naruto with a mixture of pity and sorrow.

Sasuke walked over to his friend. He placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Naruto...we need to get him to a safe place."

Naruto just sat there and stared at Itachi. "Why...Sasuke?" he muttered incoherently.

"Hn?" the young raven replied.

"Why is it every time I find someone and hold them close to me, they always leave me?"

_Where will you go, now you've no home? Let the rain wash away your last days._

"Naruto..." he whispered. _'You've suffered more then any one person in this world has.'_ Sasuke thought and his thought brought him back to what had happened after Itachi had died.

**FLASHBACK

* * *

**

_Naruto had a look of despair on his face before it suddenly went blank. He stood after placing Itachi's body in front of the tree that he had been slammed into. _

_Instantaneously, he was in front of Riku with a large Odama Rasengan powered up in his palm. "You bastard!" he screeched. "I'm going to kill you!"_

_The chakra sphere rammed through the spirit, causing him to bleed translucent silver blood._

_Riku coughed. "How...?" he muttered in shock. "You should not be able to hurt me...I am a spirit!"_

_Naruto chuckled darkly. "How stupid of you. Didn't you know, that when you spend enough time in a mortals mind, you gain some of their humanity?" _

_Riku looked up, bewildered._

_Ookami moved farther away from Riku. "I was aware of that fact. But now that I understand what it was you were trying to do, I shall follow your orders no longer, Riku." In only a few seconds, he had faded into nothingness._

_Naruto threw a kunai at his ancestor. It hit, causing a large wound to appear on his chest. "Kyuubi knew that. But you must not be so ancient as he is, or you would have just as much, if not possibly more, then him."_

_Riku didn't move as Naruto attacked._

_It was over in minutes. Naruto was covered in the blood of his ancestor as well as his lovers. Silver and crimson colors refusing to mix; like oil and water._

_Riku had disappeared after Naruto had struck him through his head with a single Rasengan, leaving Naruto to walk back over to Itachi._

**FLASHBACK: KAI!

* * *

**

Naruto picked up his lover with a grace he had never possessed before.

"Naruto? What are-" Sakura was cut off by the blond.

"I will be back. The only one who is allowed to accompany me, is family of the deceased." Naruto said coldly, walking toward the trees.

Sasuke followed. It seemed that he was the only one who had caught the underlying tone in Naruto's voice.

It screamed only two words.

Help me.

He followed his 'brother' far away from the group before they came upon a hillside.

Sprawled out in front of it was a small lake, which had trees growing on the hill; they were standing underneath a large oak themselves. Sharingan red lillies led the entire way down to the lake and surrounded it along with deep Azure lillies, as well, along side them.

Naruto had stopped and Sasuke alongside him.

"It's perfect." Sasuke whispered to the blond, who only nodded.

"Where should we put him?" Naruto asked, glancing around for the best place.

Sasuke looked around before he decided. "Right here." he said as he moved to the left a bit. "He always did enjoy a great view, and this is the best place for him."

Naruto nodded. The tree above them had prevented the rain from soaking the ground, but it was moist enough that it wouldn't be solid to create a hole for Itachi.

Sasuke preformed a simple earth jutsu, allowing a hole big enough for Itachi's body to be put in. The hole was only about four feet deep, but it was enough for Naruto. He could hardly take watching this happen, let alone preforming the act.

After placing his lover down into the hole and burying him. Naruto turned to the tree and inscribed Itachi's name into it along with a few other words.

Once he was finished, he stood back and read it.

_Uchiha Itachi._

_A murderer at one point,_

_But before that,_

_A brother and_

_A lover._

_Aishiteru, koibito._

Naruto gave Sasuke the kunai he had inscribed the tree with.

Underneath, Sasuke carved his own message.

_I never did understand you, brother. But now, I'm beginning to see what you meant. Arigato, Aniki._

The duo stood there for a few moments before Sasuke carved one last thing.

Naruto watched on as Sasuke carved the final piece into the ancient oak.

A wolf was standing; on what looked to be the same hill that the duo were on, as it had the same lillies that were around the lake growing upon it; howling at a full moon with six music notes by it's mouth. The notes were actually words fromed into the shape of notes.

_Anger._

_Hatred._

_Betrayal._

Three words of negatives.

_Kindness._

_Empathy._

_Love._

Three words of positives.

Under this were eight words.

_The Music of Emotions is Always Ever Changing._

Sasuke turned to Naruto as the blond spoke.

"Sasuke...." he started. "Let's go home."

The raven gave a small smile and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

**Well, be happy that this one came out so soon. I had inspiration and I couldn't stop writing. The epilogue will be out eventually and then all of you will love me again! So before I go, all of you who have stuck with me this long, Get an I 3 ITANARU sash or t-shirt in whatever colors you would like! I recommend a black shirt with azure writing or an azure shirt with black writing!**


	22. Epilogue For The Broken Hearted

It had been four hours since Naruto had moved from the spot in his living room. In his hands was a worn guitar. It was white as ivory and had small azure leaves leading from the base all the way up to the neck of the instrument. The neck was just the opposite of the base, azure with white leaves leading up the neck and at the top, a single blood lily was intricately painted.

Naruto had gone back to the Akatsuki's base and, sneaking in, stolen all of Itachi's personal items. The guitar had happened to be one of them.

It was only a few minutes after he had returned to Konoha, that he had shut himself up in his apartment and had refused to move. Or so everyone thought.

In actuality, Naruto had been trying to figure out what the chords and notes were. Basically, he was teaching himself how to play songs that Itachi himself had written.

The one he had in his hands now was a song called 'The Garden of Everything'. It was a sad yet happy song, Naruto had noted as he glanced at the lyrics. It seemed like it was a bit of a serenade and an anecdote.

BANG! The sound of Sakura's fist on his(now metal, after she had broken it down on more then one occasion) door echoed throughout his small apartment.

"Naruto! Open up!" she shouted.

Naruto only stared at the door.

**"You know it's probably better to answer that now than ignore it."** Kyuubi sounded throughout his head.  
_'Probably.'_ he replied. He went over to the door, taking the guitar with him, and went behind it as he opened it, to avoid getting pummeled by the pink haired woman's fists.  
"Finally!" she said exasperatedly as she walked into the apartment.  
Naruto removed himself from the safety of the door and tried to give his friend a smile. "Sakura-chan? What's going on?" he asked.  
Sakura turned to the blond Jinchuuriki. "Naruto, you don't have to plaster a smile on your face because I'm here." she said with a sad look.  
Naruto played the 'dobe' card and setting down the guitar against the wall asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?" he tiled his head to the side and screwed up his eyes.  
"You know what I'm talking about." Sakura replied, getting impatient with him. "Don't put on that mask you use so often. Be yourself. Nobody will judge you here. And before you say the villagers or the council will, listen to this. People that mind, don't matter, and people that don't mind, matter."  
Naruto nodded and all the fake happiness fell from his face like shattered glass. Tears he hadn't let himself shed came falling from his eyes as he looked at Sakura with a broken look.  
"Naruto..." two voices said simultaneously; one from Sakura and the other from the doorway.  
Startled the fox-carrier looked toward the door and saw Sasuke. He immediately tried to wipe away the tears flowing down his cheeks, but to no avail. The salty teardrops kept flowing from his eyes like rain from clouds.  
He felt a calloused hand pull his arm from his face. "Naruto, don't."  
"Sasuke..." he sobbed and put his head down. Tears hitting the floor with barely audible plops.  
Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura, a distraught look on his face.  
Sakura made a hugging motion and pointed to Naruto.  
Sasuke hesitated for a brief moment, causing Sakura to nod in encouragement.  
Naruto was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. He felt his head placed on a strong shoulder and opened his eyes to see black hair.  
Sasuke slowly moved his hand through Naruto's soft hair. "Naruto, you shouldn't feel the need to hide your tears around me." he whispered into the blond's ear.  
It was at this moment that Sakura decided to quietly slip out the door and shut it without a sound.  
The two stood there like that until Naruto's sobs turned into small, occasional hiccups.  
"Better now?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto nodded and pulled away from his adopted brother. "Thank you, Sasuke." He reached for the ivory guitar and sat down on his small couch.  
After a few minutes, Sasuke sat down beside him and spoke, "Let's go do something."  
Naruto struck a few notes before he responded. "Like what?"

The raven shrugged. "I don't know, but something other than watching you sit here on your ass."  
Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Fine then! But you have to choose what we do, because I have no ideas."  
Sasuke thought for a minute. A devilish smirk flashed across his features as he chuckled evilly.  
Naruto had only caught the laugh when he turned to look at the raven. "What was that?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised brow. "What was what? Never mind, let's go." Sasuke stood and he pulled Naruto to his feet and dragged him out the door.  
"Huh? Where're we going?" he asked as he was pulled through the street.  
People stared at the two teens, uncertain if they should be glaring at Naruto or smiling at Sasuke.  
Suddenly, Sasuke stopped, and he grinned evilly. "Here we go." he whispered to himself.

In front of him, was the red light district's onsen*. Different from the usual onsen, it catered only to adults, or ninja that had achieved high Chunin rank or higher; serving many different kinds of alcohol, imported wine from a country far to the east called France, to alcohol called 'moonshine' that had been manufactured in a country that was still relatively new, called the United States of America, to home brewed sake that the onsen prepared themselves.

But, of course, being in the 'red light district', there were also the obvious things that would be there, also known as, geisha's*. The building's design was akin to a rather large hotel. But Sasuke knew that in the back was, not only the onsen and the less private geisha's rooms, but a recently developed dance floor, much like the bars in America.

Sasuke knew this was the perfect spot for his adopted brother. It just so happened to be 'Gay Week' for the onsen.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, slightly dazed.

"Close your eyes and follow me." he said with a devilish grin.

Upon reaching the door, Sakura met Sasuke and whispered to him, "Good, you made it!"

Around them were all of the Konoha twelve. Each one had only wanted Naruto to feel better after the 'incident', as they were going to call it, and what better way then a night at the best, according to Jiraiya anyway, and he _was_ a self proclaimed super pervert, onsen in the entire village?

"Okay Naruto. Open your eyes." Sasuke said.

Naruto obeyed and was shocked and, to his dismay, slightly turned on by the place he was in. He nearly dropped the guitar he now realized he was still carrying before he spoke. "Holy...Shit!"

In front of him, were all of the Konoha Twelve. Each of them, except Hinata, she was strangely absent and Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know the reason, was grinning in some way at him.

"Naruto, do you know why you're here?" Kiba asked, trying to hold in laughter.

The blond jinchuuriki looked around him suspicious. "I have a pretty good idea." he turned to his 'adopted' brother, "You're trying to help me get over His death, aren't you?"

Sasuke's face turned slightly sad, "I can't stand it when you're like this, otouto." he said.

Naruto's face was one of surprise before he smiled at the name. "Arigato, aniki." he replied as he tried to quench the stinging of tears from his eyes. He rubbed them with his unoccupied arm before he spoke again, "Well, there's no use letting this night go to waste is there? Let's go!"

Three bottles of sake, a six pack of mikes hard lemonade and a few long island ice tea's later, Naruto was starting to come down from a medium sized buzz.

Everyone else, except for Lee, he was going to be the supervisor, was utterly plastered.

Each ninja sported the telltale flushed cheeks of those who had been drinking sake. The most amusing person there, surprisingly, was Sasuke. He was acting a bit like Lee whenever he had sake and Naruto before he went to train with Jiraiya.

So Sasuke was laughing at everything, and was extremely hyper. At the moment he had his arm around Naruto's shoulders and was slurring his words as he spoke.

"I loaf you, man!" he said as Naruto tried to keep his 'aniki' balanced.

"I love you too, Sasuke. Now will you let go of me and go home?" he asked as his face contorted into a look of discomfort.

Sasuke replied with a loud burst of laughter and walked into one of the many hallways adjacent to the bar the group was sitting at, amazingly not stumbling in the slightest.

Naruto stared after him with his head tilted to the side and a sweat drop on his head.

"Naruto-san! It looks as though Sasuke-san is having a rather fun time! Don't you agree?" Lee asked, taking Sasuke's seat, and consequently sitting next to Sakura as well.

"Something like that..." the blond trailed off.

* * *

In a field full of lilies surrounding a lake of crystal clear, lapis lazuli water, wind started to blow. Slowly, it began to morph itself into a human shape. A pale, translucent hand, a softly moving, clear yet somehow black, hooded cloak, long, silky, hair, a shade lighter then it used to be, bangs framing a simple, unmarred, black Hitai-Ate with a familiar symbol upon it and eyes different then they were previously: a smoky charcoal compared to the deep onyx of his past, were all features of the shape assembling itself in that field.

The wind-creature was laying on the ground, lilies surrounding his form, barely seen and only noticeable by the shine of of his headband.

* * *

Naruto, was now trying to handle sitting alone at the bar. All of his friends had either left to wander the halls of the onsen (_'And probably getting laid in the process,'_ Naruto thought offhandedly) or had been taken home by Lee, who had thought that their 'youth' was getting just a bit too close to the 'out of hand' cliff, that involved being drunk. These people included, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Ino, Tenten and Sakura.

Without the distractions that his friends brought, Naruto began to think about Him, once more. The aura surrounding him turned dark with depression, and given a color, would be the deep gray of storm clouds.

The bartender looked at him, subconsciously feeling the blonds change in mood. He had black hair with a few streaks of white running through it; his bright green eyes shone like a cat's caught in a canary cage: full of mischief; he was dressed in tight, red leather pants, a tight, black t-shirt that had 'wanna see my bankai?' written across the chest in red and a simple white jacket, left unzipped. He seemed to be around twenty, give or take a year or two.

"Hey, bud. Ya doin' alrigh' over thar'?" he asked, his accent showing heavily in his voice.

Naruto looked at the man, slightly surprised he was being talked to. "No. Not really." he replied.

The tender tilted his head to the side before he started to prepare a drink. He pushed a shot glass in front of Naruto and watched as the butterscotch liquid sloshed without spilling over. "'Ere. Ya look like ya could use a bit ova boost. Or just ferget what tis yer thinkin' 'bout thar'."

Naruto stared down at the golden drink, before he looked at the man with a confused look.

He merely smiled and winked. "Tha's on the 'ouse. So don' ya be worrin' bout how high yer bill's gonna get up thar'." he then turned back to drying a glass with a small white towel.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you." and in one gulp, he downed the glass. He loved the taste and he relished at the slight burn as it slid down his throat. "Hey, could you hit me up with another one of those?"

The bartender smiled and poured him another glass.

And so Naruto drank. One after another and another.

* * *

To say the least, Sasuke was drunk off his Uchiha ass. He stumbled and every time he ran into something (or more appropriately some_one_), he laughed and (kinda, sorta, not...really) apologized. He had been wandering around, until he suddenly found himself in the hot spring...

Surrounded by a large amount of women.

Fortunately, all of them were looking at him disgustedly.

Unfortunately, there were also a few men in that pool too, each and every one was looking at him with lust clouding their eyes.

"Whazzat?" he slurred as a man came up a stripped him down.

He had deep midnight purple hair, was slim and had eyes that were the color of freshly polished silver.

He laughed as the man pushed his arms into the air and removed his shirt. "Wha're you doing? Nuu!"

"You are seriously drunk aren't you, hun?" the man asked with a sweat drop adorning his head. He sighed, "Ah well, we may as well do our thing, right everybody?" he then removed the rest of Sasuke's clothing and guided him into the water.

It was then that the raven noticed that all of the women had left the spring and that he was being pushed toward a rather flat rock.

"Eh?" he asked, rather confused at what was going on. "Wha's going on?"

The man that stripped him gave him a closed eyed smile. "Don't worry Hun. Just lay down -on your stomach alright?- on that rock you see there, and we'll do the rest."

Not really understanding, Sasuke complied. He was immediately glad he did.

Moans of pleasure could be heard outside the spring, preventing anyone from wanting to enter the room.

* * *

The lilies surrounding him caressed his, now partially solidified, body causing him to open his charcoal eyes. It takes him a moment to realize that the black and white spots that used to dot his vision are gone, and that the colors of the sky and the lilies surrounding him are more vibrant then he has ever remembered.

Realizing that, he softly smiles and breathes in a large breath of air. It smells of the lilies' soft aroma and clear lake water.

Closing his eyes, he places his arms behind his head and watches as clouds go by, far overhead. He was content, but he couldn't help the feeling that something was missing.

* * *

It had only been an hour, and Sasuke had returned to where Naruto was.

To say the least, Naruto was scared, or as scared as he could be, since he was drunk off his ass, as was the large fluffy kitsune inside of him

Sasuke was completely relaxed. No tension in his body or anything. He had walked over to Naruto with a content smile upon his face, hands in his pockets and leaning slightly back as he walked.

"Who're you an'-" here Naruto hiccuped, "Who've you done with Saw'ske?" he slurred, the scotch he was drunk off of slurring his speech.

"Otouto, it is me!" Sasuke replied with a slight laugh and a closed eyed smile.

"No is not! Aniki is more uptigh' then yew!" Naruto proclaimed.

Sasuke looked at his otouto sternly. "Naruto. I just had the BEST..." he stopped, trying to build dramatic tension, "Full body massage in my entire life!"

Something in Naruto's brain clicked at that information and accepted it as truth. "Ooohh....I gets it now!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon. We're taking you to those guys. They'll get rid of your intoxication after the first five minutes." he paused, "Hey bartender? I need you to hold onto this for me for a bit." he placed the guitar upon the counter before he grabbed the blonds arm and started dragging him to the spring.

Upon arriving, Sasuke saw that the men were still in the pool.

Anna, then man that instigated Sasuke's massage saw him and his friend and walked over, still in the water.

"Sasuke-kun! How lovely it is to see you relaxed!" he said, before turning his eyes to Naruto. "Ooh! Who might you're sexy friend be?"

Naruto was looking around the room and finally set his eyes upon the dark haired man in front of him.

"This is my adopted brother Naruto. Do you think you could do what you did to me to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Normally I'd charge for another, but seeing as how absolutely adorable he is, I'll let this one slide." he said giving the blond his closed eye smile.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "eh? Wha? Who're yew?" he asked as he squinted his eyes.

Anna grinned, his white teeth showing, and opened his right eye. "Alright, Naruto. Let's get you ready." He said.

"No inappropriate touching Anma-san, or you get a nice introduction to my Chidori." Sasuke threatened, glaring with his patented, Uchiha Death Glare.

Anma turned toward the raven, "But of course not, Sasuke-kun! I wouldn't dare." he said getting a sly look on his face. "At least, not with you there."

Sasuke glowered and was about to say something, when Naruto looked at Sasuke with his head tilted to the side.

"Don' worry bout me, 'Suke. I'll be fine!" he did a smile, scarily alike Itachi's.

* * *

One of the lilies seemed to talk to him as he lied there in that field, _Don't you have a mission?_ It whispered.

He sat up, realizing that he did just finish his mission. "That's right. I need to report back." And carefully avoiding stepping on the flowers after placing the hood over his head, obscuring his face from veiw, he set off toward his village. He never did notice the carving upon the tree he passed as he walked on. But he got a small sense of knowing as he passed it.

"That was weird..." he said to himself quietly. However he continued walking on, his mind wandering to his home.

_'I wonder if it's changed at all in the years that I've been gone...? Maybe Naru....'_ his thoughts trailed off and he questioned himself for a brief moment. _'Why am I thinking of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki at a time like this?'_

The answer never came to him as he traveled on. But finally it came.

He was standing in front of the giant red gate of Konohagakure.

* * *

Naruto was laying down upon the rock that Sasuke had previously been on, completely drunk and unaware, for the most part, of what these men were going to do to him.

Anma put his hands upon Naruto's back and began moving them in a circular motion, adding pressure to different muscles at different intervals. Another man, a brunette, was massaging his thighs, using only his finger tips and applying small bits of pressure from each point. Yet another was popping his toes, and otherwise massaging his feet and calves and a fourth had the whole of his shoulders and arms.

Naruto sighed in contentment, feeling knots and tight muscles being smoothed out and untangled.

The brunette had moved up to his neck and was pressing each of his fingers, one after another, into the sides of the tan skin.

* * *

Anma removed his hands from Naruto's back and placed them upon his temples. Eyes closed, he focused a small amount of his chakra into his hands and transferred it into the blond. He found himself within Naruto's mind, in front of the cage Kyuubi was sleeping in. However, everything had changed into a large meadow with a giant oak tree in the center. Kyuubi appeared to be sleeping in the hollow below a pine tree that was smaller then the oak.

"Well now, I was certainly not expecting this..." Anma commented.

It was silent for a few moments, aside from Kyuubi's deep breathing.

"I mean, who would've thought that Naruto has an adorable, fuzzy fox as a mind form?!" Anma patted Kyuubi on the nose and walked toward the oak tree. He found the emotions still tangled up within their tree, aside from a few of them. "Has anyone seen the emotion that deals with Intoxication?" he called.

"Intoxication?" a black wolf asked, appearing from around the tree's trunk. "Why don't you explain who it is you are and why you are in our Master's mind?"

Anma tilted his head to the side and responded. "I am Anma, master mind worker and Genjutsu specialist. I'm here, because I'm preforming a massage upon your master Naruto-kun, and I wish to give him full pleasure, by ridding him of the intoxication that he is feeling at the moment."

The wolf looked at him skeptically. "Alright then. I will allow you that, but you will require help to catch that thing you call Intoxication."

"Might I ask what it is that your emotion is associated with yourself?"

"My name, is Loyalty. The one that shall assist you is a white wolf, named Hatred. I recommend that you do not insult her in any way. As the saying goes,"Loyalty informed the man.

_"Hell hath no wrath greater then a women scorned." _A black weasel chimed in. "Yes Loyalty, we all are very aware of that one." the weasel turned toward Anma, "I am Nelfi. Very nice to make your acquaintance, Anma-san. I am, in essence, Naruto-sama's Everlasting Love for Itachi-sama."

"How fitting a form for you Nelfi-san! And I you!" Anma replied with a smile.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID SPAWN OF THE DEEPEST PITTS OF TARTARUS!" a voice screamed.

A rainbow colored blur ran by the trio, followed by a white one. The rainbow ran up into the oak tree and perched upon a branch, revealing it's form.

A small monkey laughed a shrieking laugh and the colors upon his body moved up and down, each color replacing the one that came after it: ruby, tangerine, lemon.

"Calm!" Loyalty shouted. A silver dove with a white beak landed upon his head and it cooed.

"Yes, Loyalty?" she said sweetly.

The monkey's colors continued to change: emerald, sapphire, grape.

"Could you do your thing with Hatred, please?" the black wolf asked, giving her his big chibi Wolfy eyes.

"You know I can't resist those green eyes of yours." the bird cooed softly.

She then flew over to the seething wolf and landed upon her head. "Hatred, honey. Calm down. It's only a monkey."

The wolf glared up at the multicolored monstrosity. "It's not only a monkey. It's the spawn of the deepest pits of Tartarus!" she growled out

"There, there, honey. It'll all be alright. Just go lay down and remove any thoughts of killing him from your mind."

Intoxication fell out of the tree and continued ramming his head against it, laughing insanely all the while.

"Is that thing related to Fuuten or something?" Loyalty asked rhetorically.

"Actually it is. Insanity is Intoxication's second cousin, believe it or not." Anma replied, snickering as the small rainbow creature stumbled and fell as it attempted to walk around all the while phasing through colors.

"Well, better get to work. Hatred, I require your services!" Anma said, having the wolf bound over to him.

She sniffed him all over before speaking, "Well, your no kaa-san or auntie, but you'd probably do as a distantly related cousin. Very distantly related."

So the pair started to chase after Intoxication as the monkey stumbled around and continued to ram into trees and other objects. It went on like this for a while until Anma and Hatred cornered the monstrosity up against two large boulders.

"Finally!" Anma panted and he grabbed the monkey. "Okay, now all you need to do Hatred, is basically bite his head off and he'll deflate like a balloon."

Hatred slowly got an Axe murder grin upon her wolf features. She laughed evilly and chomped down upon the monkey's head and tore the head off of the color shifting freak.

"AHAHAHAA! FINALLY! DEAD AT LAST YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!!" she cried out to the heavens of Naruto's mind.

Anma took a few steps back from the manically laughing wolf and decided that his work here was done. He cut off his chakra flow and found himself being warmed by hot water.

* * *

He looked at the blond in front of him who was completely content. He noticed that he didn't have the flushed cheeks that he previously had and posed his signature smile. "Well, Naruto-kun, you're completely relieved of your intoxication."

Naruto looked at Anma and swore he could hear a wolfish laugh echo within his mind as the purple haired man said his final word.

"Arigato, Anma-san. But if you'll excuse me, I really gotta go. Sasuke's been giving me weird looks hasn't he?" he asked taking a glance over at the raven haired teen as he stood up from his position..

Anma looked over at said teen, smiled and waved at him before replying to Naruto, "He's glaring daggers at me this very moment, so it probably is best if you go with him, now. But before you go..." he trailed off.

He abruptly captured Naruto within his arms and held him there for a few moments. Naruto's eyes were wide and he was released from Anma's grip.

"Consider that payment. It's totally worth getting holes burned into my face by your brother over there if it means that I got a hug." Anma nudged the blond over to his brother, "Go on, Sasuke-kun is waiting for you. I'm sure he's got something for you to do." he chuckled before he walked over to a small waterfall and sat down.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and shrugged before he walked back to Sasuke. "Hey Aniki. You ready to head back to the front?"

Sasuke nodded and stood up from his spot upon a rock. "Grab a towel and dress. I think there's something going on in the main room."

"Oh? What would that be?" the blond asked, pulling on his pants.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't really remember, but I do know that it has to do something with singing."

"Karaoke maybe?" Naruto asked, his shirt being tugged over his head.

"Maybe, lets go." Sasuke started walking out the door and into the many hallways of the onsen. Naruto trailed behind, gazing at the many fans with intricately drawn artwork on them. Then the scenery changed abruptly. Instead of the Japanese style, rice paper doors, they changed into wooden ones with simple handles and beautiful designs of flowers and foxes upon them. The doors seemed to pulse with a fast rhythm and the two boys noticed this.

"I'm going to hope that all of these people aren't having sex to the same beat. Or that it's just really good music with a lot of bass." Naruto said as he walked down the hall.

"How about we go with the last one and not even think about that first option?" Sasuke replied, trying to remove the mental image from his mind.

They walked on until they came to a neon green door.

Sasuke opened it and stood to the side.

"Well, I think we've found the place, Otouto."

Loud music blared and the bass rocked the walls, which were white that glowed purple from the black lights that illuminated the room. Splotches of, what appeared to be, black paint, littered the glowing walls, the floors were black and had giant, white, paint splotches marring it, a strobe light effectively made everything look like it was moving in a frame by frame style. In a separate part of the room, were seven glowing couches, there were only a couple that had a few people talking in them.

"No? Whatever gave you that idea, Aniki?" Naruto asked, sarcasm heavily layering his voice.

The raven just looked at the blond. "You wanna go out there?" he asked turning toward the dance floor where dozens of bodies moved to the beat of the loud music.

"Nah." Naruto shook his head, declining. "I'd rather wait for a bit. How 'bout we hang out over on the couches?"

"Whatever you want. This is your time to do whatever you want." Sasuke replied with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Aniki." the bond replied and started over to the couches. The minute the duo had sat down, the music came to a stop and a person started talking over the loudspeaker.

* * *

"State your business and rank." one of the guards said as the cloaked man walked toward him.

"Anbu Commander Kitsune, returning from a long term mission." the raven said.

The guards eyes widened and they stole a glance at each other.

"Is there a problem?" the raven asked impatiently.

"N-no, sir! G-go right in!" the guard said and pulled a lever.

A loud creaking sound could be heard and most would expect the giant doors to open.

Said doors started to open, but a small door opened in its place on the side.

Large sweat drops for everybody.

The raven walked through the door and into the village. He then moved swiftly atop the roofs; heading toward the Hokage tower.

It was only a few minutes when he arrived and he knocked upon the door.

"Enter." came the slightly muffled reply.

The raven entered and left Tsunade speechless.

"Hokage-sama." the man said pulling out a single scroll from the confines of his cloak. "This should explain a vast majority of things."

Tsunade took the scroll and scanned it for chakra traps. Finding none, she opened the scroll.

"This is-!" she gasped and looked at the man. "Kitsune, I relieve you of your mission. But, I do need you to go somewhere for me." she looked at the man.

"Where do you require my services?" the man asked.

"I need you to go to the Red light district's Onsen and stay with one Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Attention please! Attention everyone!" the announcer says. "All of those of you who aren't having the greatest lives, please come forward."

No one moved in the slightest, other then some tilting their heads to the side, curious of what was about to happen.

"Dont be shy, guys! It's only a karaoke contest with sad, emotional, depressing, and or suicidal songs for those needing to vent." the announcer informed the people.

Naruto stood up and started walking toward the small stage that had been hidden behind the mass of people standing in their large group.

Some of said people started leaving, all muttering something about 'not wanting to ruin the good mood' they had, leaving a little more than a quarter of the people there were before.

"Alright then! So who wishes to sing first?" the announcer said looking around the crowd.

"I'll go." Naruto offered.

It took only a moment before he chose his song.

The announcer looked at his song choice. "Very nice. This young man will be singing 'Anthem of the Angels' by the band Breaking Benjamin."

The song started out with the sound of an orchestra before the guitar part came slamming in, taking on the melody.

"White walls surround us

No light will touch your face again.

Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead.

Days go on forever,

But I have not left your side.

We can chase the dark together.

If you go then so will I."

Naruto's voice rang out into the crowd meaningfully.

A man in a black cloak stood in the back of the crowd of people listening to the blond sing his heart out.

_'Naruto-kun.'_ he thought sadly. He felt his heart pulse and a small bit of information came flooding into his head.

The music got more rock into it as the chorus started.

"There is nothing left of you,

I can see it in your eyes.

Sing the Anthem Of The Angels

And say your last goodbye."

A small interlude commenced and Naruto closed his eyes.

The memories came flooding into the mans head, one after another.

A collar upon Naruto's neck, forcing him to obey his every command.

Him, playing an intricately painted white and blue guitar; a small fox looking up at him with tears in it's eyes, moved beyond belief at the lyrics.

Naruto, a chakra receptor in hand, grinning devilishly at other Konoha nin.

"Cold light above us.

Hope fills the heart and fades away.

Skin white as winterAs the sky returns to gray.

Days go on forever

But I have not left your side

We can chase the dark together

If you go then so will I." 

Naruto's voice chimed as the instrumental parts reverberated through the walls.

Tears gathered in the blonds eyes and he stopped the music from playing. He shook his head and swiftly jumped off of the stage; expertly threading his way through the crowd as he went.

The cloaked man started toward the fleeing blond. The blond didn't appear to be looking where he was going as he exited the crowd and ran straight into him.

"Oof. G-gomen!" he said and started to take off.

The man gripped his wrist, preventing him from taking one further step.

"Where do you think you're going, Naruto-kun?" the voice purred softly.

Naruto's eyes widened slowly. He turned to look at the man that was slowly pulling his hood off his head.

"I...I...but...how?" Naruto asked seeing the face of the raven haired man; a slight smile upon his face as he gazed upon the shorter blond with unconditional love.

"I don't believe that matters right now." the raven said.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried, tears came streaming down his face.

"Naruto." Itachi replied and pulled his lover toward him into a warm embrace. "I close my eyes, begin to pray. Then tears of joy stream down my face. With arms wide open under the sunlight. Welcome to this place I'll show you everything, with arms wide open." Itachi murmured under his breath into the blonds ear.

It was the same song he had been singing the time when the duo had been within Itachi's large closet.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun. Aishiteru." Itachi spoke as he held the blond tightly to him.

Naruto just sobbed against his lovers chest for a few more moments before he replied, "I love you too Itachi. I love you too."

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Naruto's sobs subsided and Itachi found that said blond was dozing off. He picked his koibito up, bridal style and walked out of the room. Upon entering the hallway, he opened the nearest door, revealing a deep purple bed and other ornaments, shells and flowers of all different kinds that all contained some shade of purple, decorating the room. He put the blond down on the bed and removed his own cloak before joining him.

Itachi knew one thing as he held the blond in his arms.

_'I will never let you go. Not even if I die once again, I will come back and hold you. Wiping away your tears as they spill from your eyes and I will prevent them from falling ever again.'_

Naruto mumbled something as he slept peacefully, "Itachi..."

"For there is no one else on this earth who I love as much as you, my Naruto.

Aishiteru."

* * *

**Saph: I hope all of you guys are happy now! I brought him back to life! The whole killing him off and then bringing him back was all part of the plan after I think chapter 18 or 19. But this is the end of Music of Emotions. I feel kinda sad that it's already over. This was the first time I've ever finished a story like this and I must say that I am very proud of myself! I wish to give a big Thank You to all of who who reviewed, faved and subscribed to this story and even those who faved me as a author! I'm very glad to have people read my work and like it so much! And amazingly, I didn't get a single flamer in the entire story! So I'm happy about that, but enough of my rambling.**

**I originally wanted to have this a part of the actual story, but it was kinda out of place, so I made it an Omake!!!  
**

Omake!

Drunk Kyuubi

_Within the mindscape of Naruto_

**"What's going on,"** here the fluffy fox hiccuped before he spoke again, **"out there?! Why can't I see anything?!"**

A small red and green dog appeared in front of him, sitting directly on the demon's nose. "Seeing is such a useless thing, for who needs to see when one can feel everything that happens within the host's body?" it spoke.

Kyuubi looked at the canine with a blank look. **"....What?"**

"Ugh, Fuuten, knock off your stupid riddles! Nobody except for Intel, understands them! And even then, you say his answer is incorrect!"a pink and purple fox yelled up at, the now named, Fuuten.

**"Vengeance!!"** Kyuubi purred, **"How nice it is to see you again!"**

Vengeance only sighed at her creator and walked up to him as he laid down. "Alright Kyuubi-sama, you need to take a nap with me, okay?"

**"Okay!" **and in those three seconds, Kyuubi was sleeping like a rock.

**Again, thanks to all of you who liked this story and sorry it was so late, but 6130 words of the actual story took me a while to do, and with school and a failing grade in my Intermediate Composition 1 class (i hate how my teacher does her job. reading retarted books and shit) depending upon what my very near future will be, (whether or not I go to live with my dad for the rest of my life, I had to focus on that. but here it is! **

**I am willing to make you guys a propostion.**

**If I get at least ten people pm/review asking for a sequel, I'll write one. BUT, you guys would need to help me come up with a few ideas to start it off. Cause if I don't have any good ideas, I get bored and leave it to die. So you want a sequel, get nine other people who would want one as well, give me good ideas and I'll do the rest.**

**and so, for the last time within Music of Emotions, I bid you all**

**Ja Ne!  
**


	23. iscreamdrizzle the Skarchett

A single small fox trotted down the road. But this fox wasn't any ordinary one, it had two snowy owl wings folded up upon it's back, it's tongue was slightly pointed and had a small, hardy noticeable fork at the end; it's paws were webbed, like an otters and the fox seemed to be sniffing something out. It was known, as a Skarchett and it was the only one of its kind. It also happened to be female.

"Where is he?" she muttered to herself as she walked along.

Suddenly, a large wolf flew out of the trees, startling the smaller canine. It was white, but it had deep blue tipped ears and a blue of the same color filled its paws, muzzle and the tip of it's tail.

"Ow!" the wolf muttered. "Why did he throw me from the stupid tree?!" it growled at the place where it had come barreling out of the flora.

The Skarchett backed away from the large canine, trying to make herself inconspicuous.

"Hey! Do you know where I can find one Isd?" the wolf asked, its voice sounding feminine.

The Skarchett froze and replied softly, "I'm Isd…why do you need to know?"

The wolf grinned and howled out.

Isd never did understand why wolves did that. To her it was all a bunch of garbled sounds that came from the mouth and throat of the larger canines.

"C'mon! I'm going to take you to Kyuubi-Sama!" The wolf smiled and started to trot into the surrounding trees.

At the sound of her god's name, Isd followed after the wolf. "So what's your name and your rank?" she asked the blue wolf.

"Me? Just call me Saph, and as for rank, you could say I am the lowest branch and the highest apple upon the tree." The newly named Saph said mysteriously.

"O..kay then?" Isd replied, slightly confused.

Saph made a barking sound that the skarchett recognized as wolf laughter. "I'm a loner. Nobody wants me in their pack, so I just go where I please."

"Okay…So where's Kyuubi-Sama?" Isd asked sniffing the air.

"I'm right here!" a voice sounded.

"Kyuubi-Sama!" Isd yelled and pounced on the orange clad ninja.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." Saph said as he got 'mauled' by the small fox.

"It's not my birthday and you know it!" Naruto yelled at the wolf, between getting licked by the Skarchett.

"Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Cuanza, Happy New Year, whatever. I got you a present so be happy with her!" the wolf yelled at the blonde ninja.

"Saph you're my new best friend!" Isd yelled to the wolf, still mauling her 'Kyuubi-Sama'.

**So Isd, this is for you for being an awesome beta! Hope you like it and I thought it was funny! I got the idea based on the texts when you 'mauled' naruto. ^w^**


End file.
